


Mystic Strippers

by PompousKingElliot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be missing some things, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, RFA doesn't exist, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unrequited Love, Zen gets broken and used a lot, kinda slow burn, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousKingElliot/pseuds/PompousKingElliot
Summary: The Mystic Strippers male strip club was first formed by V and Zen. Saeran, Seven, Yoosung  and Jaehee taking up the offer to join. Yoosung as DJ and part time stripper, Jaehee as bartender and the rest as strippers. Jumin on the other hand runs his own business at a female strip club. After many months of decent business at V and Zen's strip club, they feel like they need more business. After days of nagging Zen ends up volunteered to go to Jumin's strip club to advertise. It then leads to Zen pulling Jumin into the male strip club and many unfortunate things pursue from then on for Zen.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin Han is a business man of many different places and regions, but not with the kind that you’re thinking. He did have a normal business for awhile, but his father introduced him to a very large and popular female strip club. (Jumin thinks it’s due to that fact his father knows he’s not into women). He doesn’t do anything WITH them, he just does paperwork, occasionally helps with hiring girls, but he mostly stays behind the curtains. He barely even interacts with the people there. Either way, he’s well known enough to be hollered at while he walked with a powerful purpose and a too fancy of a suit. Of course he just ignored all of them, other than the ones he knew he had to be friendly with, whom he gave quick nods to.

He’s very attractive, and he knew this, yet constantly kept a stoic intimidating look while he ignored any girls hollering at him. He knew all they wanted was his money. The fact he had power and money over this strip club, and a possible casino or two, plus being heir to his father’s businesses, made it clear enough. So he’d continue to ignore any of them unless they had actual business with him. 

Jumin reached the front by the end of his inner monologue and decided to strike up a little conversation with the bouncer, he’s almost like an old friend, and he didn’t like what the girls behind him had shouted at him earlier before he got up there, so he’s keeping them held back on purpose. Petty, yes, but the bouncer seems to understand. He won’t keep them too long, money is power.

While Mr.Han was distracting the bouncer, a motorcycle pulled up to the female strip club. A very tall yet handsome man with white hair and red eyes hopped off of it. He caught the attention of many girls as he sent them a wink, causing them to yell and squeal. He walked along the line greeting the girls giving them occasional kisses on the cheek. He seemed to be heading for the front of the line. On the way up, he received many compliments on his bad boy get up and his doll like pale skin. 

The man was of course Zen, or Hyun Ryu by his close friends and family. He was well known for his acting and dancing, but mostly only females knew what his actual love and passion was. 

He worked for a male strip club not to far from here. He came here to try and bring in a crowd for tonight’s show to start off the season with a big bang. He also heard a rumor that an acquaintance of his he knew for a long while ran the place so he was hoping he would be able to slip in without any trouble. Soon he spotted the man he needed- Mr. Trustfund kid.Zen made his way to the front pulling the occasional semi-drunk girl off of him on the way up.  
“Hey Jumin!~” Zen said in a cheery fashion. A large handsome smile on his face as he approached the man he hated yet secretly cared about.

Of course, Jumin was just about to head inside, the bouncer already lifting up the felt red rope for him, but that’s when he was called out. Usually he would’ve noticed the albino by now, from all the screaming of girls, and the sound of that goddamned motorcycle, but he was too busy with the bouncer. For a moment he contemplated pretending to not hear the man calling out, but instead he turned around with the most exasperated and unamused face he could give, arms already crossing. He was sure it was going to be some drunk man that wanted to flirt with him again, but was surprised to see Zen(What'sthedifferencetho). He raised his eyebrows, but quickly changed his expression back to stoic. Jumin turned swiftly and told the bouncer he’ll be back before taking a step towards Zen, making it more than obvious when he eyes him in a not so fond way. 

“Ah.. Zen, nice to see you,” He might’ve added a little more exasperation and sarcasm than he should’ve to that. “What brings you here? I thought you said you never wanted to go here again after you found out I owned part of it, and that you hoped you never saw my face again.” The cat man says mockingly.

Zen most likely said that in the group chat while Jumin pissed him off enough to make him say stuff he didn’t mean. Jumin flashed a quick playfully sadistic smirk, it was obvious he was just trying to mess with him again. Yet Zen still had to quickly bite his tongue. It’s now more obvious his smile was just fake as he took a big breath.  
“Well you know Jumin, things can change through time,” He said. “I just wanted to stop by and see an old friend, you know?” Zen said in a strained nervous tone. 

Jumin could practically see the sweat dripping down Zen’s pale face as he forced a nice attitude. God did he hate this damn man and his weird sadistic attitude, but Seven and Yoosung insisted Zen was the one to come and ask Jumin to get in.  
“But,” He started and paused before continuing. “I do have a favor to ask of you.” Said Zen. He strained to keep his sass and attitude down for once.

“I see..” Added Jumin quickly after Zen’s statement, averting his eyes as he thought of ideas on how to forever hold this against the other.

Zen knew he was going to have to kiss some serious ass to get this to work. He couldn’t afford to get into this strip club. All he could afford was the hope that Jumin would let him in.  
Much to Zen’s confusion and partial hope, Jumin looked at him straight on with a blank expression before eyeing him up and down again in thought. What did Zen want from Jumin? Money? He’s already offered him money, he won’t take it. Does Zen need a ride? Another home? Is he finally going to agree to his cat projects? That’d be nice. He suddenly seems a little more eager for Zen to tell him the favor. 

“What is it then, old friend?” Jumin asked a bit mockingly, but again, with an eager tone. Zen slightly bites at the inside of his lip and took a deep breath.  
“I..” Zen begins with a stutter. “I need to get into the strip club,” He finally explained quickly, but firmly before beginning to ramble on in a quick nervous explanation. “I know it sounds crazy and I know it doesn’t seem like something I would do, but it’s for a very serious reason. I’ll pay you back later if I really need to, but it’s for a couple friend’s.”  
There was no way in hell that Zen could let Jumin know what was going on behind this right now. He would probably just straight up say no to his face and maybe even post something publicly about it. At least that’s what Zen thought. God knows what would happen if his family found out that male stripping is how he’s making his living right now.

All Jumin did was regard Zen silently as he spoke, uncrossing his arms and messing with the cuff of his sleeves before letting his arms fall casually, one hand in his pants pocket. Wow, so edgy. 

“Fine,” Jumin answered bluntly then continued after a second of unamused staring. “On one condition..” He adds quickly. Something about how Zen was acting almost.. embarrassed, a little shy, but overall very submissive made Jumin feel more in control than he feels when owning an entire business. He doesn’t think on it for long because he has a deal to make right now. He keeps the thought locked away, as if it was just another idea to mess with Zen about.  
“You now owe me a favor, no matter what it is, you must do it. I must also accompany you while you’re here, you’d most likely be kicked out if you were here by yourself anyways,” He states as  
if it were a blunt fact. “Do we have a deal?” Jumin held out his hand like this was some business deal. 

Zen felt as though he was making a deal with the devil when he saw that hand. He became hesitant, cringing at the thought of what Jumin would make him do later. If it was those cat deals, Seven and Yoosung owe him big time.“A deal it is.” Zen answered with a nod and a very chaste handshake. He put on a small smirk knowing he got through to the trust fund jerk so he could get a nice crowd for tonight. 

Poor Jumin Han didn’t realize what he has just gotten himself into. He was too distracted with the fact he has the upperhand over Zen. At least he thought so. 

Zen’s mood seemed to have changed in an instant, almost more dominant. It was probably just the side of him that’s all hyped for tonight’s show. Either way, Jumin didn’t like or understand it, however the smirk on Zen’s face made Jumin’s stomach twist in a way he wasn’t used to. It didn’t feel like a stomach ache or as if he had to throw up. Maybe Zen’s face just sickens him passed normal health issues. 

Jumin waved off the thought and nodded to Zen. 

“Follow me,” Jumin commanded as he turned back to the bouncer who side eyed Zen suspiciously. “He’s with me.” He said bluntly before practically letting himself in.  
They both soon entered a very dark yet flashy and blinding building. The music was much louder on the inside, and the building most definitely had two floors, the top floor having a balcony to see over and watch the performers. There was at least one long bar lining every wall as well. 

Jumin almost forgot to stop walking, but he did eventually, making sure to check on Zen as if he was babysitting him. He watched his Zen’s red eyes scanned the room heavily, looking for some group of girls or even a group with some guys in it. 

Of course Zen wastes no time as seemed to spot a nice group of a couple ladies by the bar who seem to have some cash. A smirk formed on his face as he forgot Jumin was even there. He approached the group, leaving Jumin by himself.

Jumin noticed a small piece of paper slip out of Zen’s pocket as he walked over. The albino then started speaking to the group, nothing could be heard from where Jumin was standing, but he noticed the girl’s giggle and swoon for Zen, like always. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the girl’s. Strangely, it looked exactly like the one he dropped, which intrigued Jumin enough to walk forward and pick up the paper. However, he had no time to read it as the girl’s began to point and gesture at him. 

Zen gave a glance before continuing to speak to the girl’s with a smirk on his face. They squealed with delight. Now Jumin was getting frustrated and needed to know what was being said. After a few quick steps and a raised eyebrow, he made it to the group. He stood next to Zen before glancing at the paper he was holding, the one the women were holding, then back to Zen.

“Is there something you three needed from me?” He asked a bit loudly for them to hear, but the question was more directed towards Zen as he began to unfold the paper in his hand to actually read it properly. Before he could though, Zen attempted to grab his hand, knowing just what that paper was, but he kept a handsome smile on his face for the women. 

“Well, I told these two lovely ladies you will be at a little event tonight.” Zen gestured to them with his free hand, the two of them now showing off their desperate eyes and large pleading smiles on their faces. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to let these lovely ladies down, now would you Mr.Han?” He asked mockingly before attempting to grab the paper. He’d rather see Jumin’s reaction when he found out in person. 

Much to Zen’s dismay, but relief, Jumin snatched his hand away and tucked the paper away inside of his suit, looking at Zen as if he dared him to try and get it now. He could care less of these women. Jumin almost shot them both a glare as he attempted to glare at Zen, but he prevented himself, wanting to be the bigger man here, unlike Zen who was roping him into something very suspicious. 

“Of course not, I’ll be there, if only to keep you two happy.” He gave the smallest hint of a smile to the girl’s, trying to one up Zen, but also because he didn’t like the way he tried sucking up to these girl’s. Normally he wouldn’t care, but it just didn’t feel right. He glanced to Zen, who just brushed off Jumin’s attempts like they were nothing. 

Zen instead leaned and quickly kissed their hands. 

“I’ll see you ladies tonight~” He cooed. “Maybe try and bring some of your friends.” He suggested in a very blunt but flirtatious way. How does he do it. 

The girl’s giggled and nodded before Zen began to pull Jumin along quickly by the arm, heading to the exit without another word. 

 

“Mystic.. Strippers?” Jumin suddenly asked alarmingly loud after they reached minimal streetlight. When Zen turned, he could see Jumin with the paper out while attempting to read it. “Did you just advertise a different club to woman at my strip club?”

He didn’t read the fine print about male strippers, of course, didn’t even notice the ‘HOT DUDES’ in all caps on the flyer. Well, there is a chance he did, but he just wasn’t perturbed by it enough to bring it up. 

“Zen,” He said with a voice of authority, making sure he had his attention. Very useful tone to use when at a conference. “Where are you taking me?” He asks sternly, staring down at the other as he watched him walk to his bike. Jumin just crossed his arms and waited for a response. 

Zen didn’t say anything as he started setting up his motorbike before a loud motor sound was heard as it was turned on. He seemed too excited to give a shit about Jumin’s anything. 

“You’re just gonna have to find out once we’re there trust fund kid. I can’t afford to be late right now. Now get on.” Zen commanded. He revved his bike with a small smirk on his face as he looked to Jumin “And trust me, I’ll owe you three times as much after you understand what’s going on.”  
Jumin got the feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it, giving a noise of slight annoyance. 

“You had better keep your word.” Jumin said in a distracted tone as he eyed the bike with slight disgust. Well, what could be so bad? He got on awkwardly behind Zen with a few grumbles. It was hard to figure out where to put his hands, but he eventually very gently puts them on Zen’s waist. He wasn’t sure if to be scared or embarrassed by this. 

Zen, being the way he is, takes his time to blow a kiss to the ladies before he takes off without warning Jumin, making the poor man jump and wrap his arms entirely around Zen’s waist as to not fall off. A large smirk was still on Zen’s face, however, the speed and adrenaline taking him over. 

“Get ready for a crazy night Mr. Trust fund kid! You’re not gonna regret it!” Zen yelled over the city noise and the air speeding by. He knew how uncomfortable Jumin must be in this situation right now so he kicked up the speed and chose a back road. 

“You might regret letting me ride with you in a second, however.” Jumin said loudly, but was still slightly muffled as he refused to stop hiding his face in Zen’s back with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Dare he open them, he wondered? He attempted, and found the scenery was actually rather beautiful as it passed by quickly enough to seem like just a bunch of bright colors, with the normal city noise, and how he felt like he was almost flying. It was nice. That is, till Zen took a turn, leading Jumin to death grip Zen once again and begin to tremble like a leaf. He’s never been motion sick before, but then again, he’s never ridden on a motorbike before. His stomach has dropped. 

Zen actually feels a little bad, biting his lip from jumin clinging too tightly, but he can’t stop, they’re not far. 

“Just hang in there, we’re almost there.” Zen said with a bit of concern in his loud, but calm voice. He attempted to slow down a bit, hoping it would help. He was feeling a little guilty, but he shook it off as soon as they pulled up to the back of the building. He quickly parked and turned a bit to look back at Jumin. 

“You alright back there trust fund kid?” He tried to keep his more aggressive attitude for Jumin there so it didn’t seem like he cared too much. 

Either way Jumin didn’t notice or care, he was off the bike as soon as he didn’t feel as if he would vomit. When he stood he looked very dazed, a bit of childish excitement in his eyes. He cleared his throat quickly and averted his eyes.

“That was.. an experience.” Jumin said quietly, the excitement still a little clear in his tone of voice. While it was fun, he hopes to never do it again. He quickly brushed off his pants, seeming a little better now since he finally looked to and noticed the building. “Now, explain to me what we’re here for again.” He demanded, fixing his jacket as he looked to Zen with his normal stoic yet confused expression with an eyebrow raised. 

Zen just rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatingly. Jumin is so pushy. 

“You’ll understand in a little while! Just come on, I have to go get changed.” Zen explained before rushing to the back door. 

After strolling inside they were both greeted with Luciel, Yoosung, and Saeran sitting on a old couch with drinks in their hands as they laughed about something. Most likely about how they had made Zen go to the other strip club. 

The three stopped suddenly and turned their attention to Zen. Seven was the first to speak up. 

“Took you long enough!” Seven exclaimed. Zen just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m just going to get changed.” Zen said then turned to Jumin. “Trust fund kid, make yourself comfortable. I’ll explain what I need you to do once I get back.” He then turned and left the room, leaving Jumin with all eyes on him. 

It was a bit uncomfortable since Jumin hadn’t expected to see these three here. This place was also kind of familiar. He didn’t let it bother him and watched closer to the three who he’s met sparsely. 

“Good to see you three again, and in all in one spot.” Jumin paused, wanting to fill the awkward silence for once. “Zen told me to get ready for a ‘crazy night.’” He did finger air quote as he said it. “And that I won’t regret it. Is this true?” He asked, since he was given little context. If had Zen been in there to see Jumin say this in his monotone and so serious way, he’d be laughing his ass off. Though Seven and Yoosung did all the work for him, glancing at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

“Yeah I think he’s right..” Seven said, practically giggling before suddenly shouting out. “DOES JUMIN HAN I-” He was quickly shut up with a hand over his mouth. Saeran could be seen shaking his head at this. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll end up having a pretty.. Interesting night!” Yoosung said after calming Seven and himself down. Seven quickly removed the hand as Zen walked back into the room to hollar at him. 

“Looking good Zen!” Exclaimed Seven with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah your outfit choice for tonight is great!” Added Yoosung. 

“Not enough tears..” Added Saeran aswell, nodding to Zen’s Jeans. He never said he didn’t like the outfit, though. 

“What do you think, Jumin?” Seven cooed the question, looking at Jumin with a certain look that almost made him uneasy. 

Zen was there in the doorway, wearing a black tank top, ripped up jeans with chains and some nice ass damn boots. Of course they had a good amount of heel to them as well. He chuckled and put his hand on his hip in a sassy fashion before raising an eyebrow at Jumin. 

Jumin wasn’t sure what to do with these boys anymore, but he did look at the outfit. He eyed Zen and gave his reply some thought. It reminded him very much of a time in the past, and of a certain person he worked with. The person had worn the almost exact same outfit. His blue hair just messy enough to look good, slim tall body and just the right amount of skin exposed. He doesn’t let that thought mess with his stoic outlook. 

“Stodgy, at most.” Jumin said bluntly. Zen almost looked hurt, but he rolled his eyes dramatically instead. Jumin could go on and critique it, but if he’s guessed what any of this is yet, he knew the outfit underneath won’t be as tacky. 

“You’re just jealous.” Zen said playfully as he stuck his tongue out at Jumin.

“Are you going to tell me what this is yet?” Jumin threw out the question to all four of them, completely ignoring Zen’s painfully cute attempts to act mean. He suddenly stopped at the description he thought of and pretended he didn’t just think it. He meant to think painfully cringey. It doesn’t matter, it was in his mind anyways. 

“No, I don’t think so yet. You’re gonna find out soon rich kid.” Zen teased. 

“We should totally make him sit in the front!” Luciel suddenly cuts in, laughing along with Yoosung. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat. Seven and Saeran, you need to go change. I need to discuss some stuff with Jumin. Yoosung go get to your station, we start in about 20.” 

Seven and Saeran just nodded, the twins ominously chuckling as they left the room. Yoosung ran off the other way to get where he needed, and suddenly all the noise was gone. Now with Zen’s attention on Jumin, he realized he was still shorter than Jumin, even in the heeled boots. What a shame. Jumin just raised a brow when he noticed the other staring. 

“Yes?” Jumin asked abruptly. “Do you need something or are you going to continue to stand here to compare heights?” He asked a bit sarcastically. Of course he could tell, he also compares himself to Zen often. It’s what ‘rivals’ are supposed to do, be weirdly obsessed with each other, right? Or at least that’s what he saw from online sources. 

“We’ll get you seated somewhere..” Zen started trailing off and mumbling to himself, definitely very focused on his work. There was no time for Jumin’s games. “Then I gotta see if v is even gonna be here or not today..” He mumbled quietly before shaking it off and going the way Yoosung had left. 

He walked down a set of stairs next to the stage with Jumin trailing behind. As he pulled out his phone and became distracted, Jumin stopped in his tracks. Zen was now too focused on texting someone on his phone to notice as he went to a chair for Jumin to sit at. Meanwhile, Jumin was soaking it in. First the nostalgia of the building, Zen’s outfit, now something about V. 

The room in the back had been decorated differently, but he knew something was oddly familiar after all. He had been here before, most likely doing the same things Zen and all of them are doing now. There were so many memories with V attached to this place. He didn’t feel okay being here, but it also brought back the rush of being on that stage, and being here with someone who he.. He was cut off when he was called over by the very impatient Zen. 

“V.. what are you up to.” Jumin mumbled to himself quietly before moving to the seat Zen had pulled out for him. It was obvious Zen had quickly went from being frustrated at something on his phone, to forcing a smile when Jumin came over. However, he wasn’t going to ask. Instead he’d continue to do his favorite thing. “I’m going to assume I’ll be sitting here. Should I be honored that I get a front row seat for free?” He teased gently. It was his favorite thing to do to Zen, but he didn’t want to piss him off too much. Plus, he wasn’t in a very good state right now to continue without accidentally saying something he didn’t mean. 

“Just sit down Jumin, I don’t have time for your games.” Zen practically snarls and glares at Jumin, before heading towards the backstage. 

“At least I’m not the one who keeps playing them.” Jumin shouted quickly towards Zen. Somehow Zen’s snappy response put him in a better mood. He took a seat finally and scanned the room full of tables, chairs, and a strong scent of alcohol. 

Off in a corner in a booth, Yoosung seemed to be setting up DJ equipment and plugging things into speakers. Jumin didn’t know Yoosung was a DJ. He noticed Saeran walking over awkwardly before just standing there and watching Yoosung. Poor Saeran wasn’t sure how to help or speak to Yoosung, but just being with him helped him before shows. 

Soon, ladies and even men began to flood the place with laughter and chatter as they got drinks from the bar and took their seat. Saeran was ushered by both Yoosung and Zen to go backstage, which he did, and the lights slowly began to dim. Yoosung walked onto the stage with suddenly slicked back hair and a microphone in hand. The poor boy was trying so hard to look cool. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the show!~” Yoosung welcomed in the most cheerful yet smooth way he could. The room began to cheer loudly “You all ready to see your favorite men tonight?” He asked the crowd, holding the mic out to them as they all cheered even louder that time. Jumin was surprised Yoosung could even handle being on stage for this long. 

“Then let’s get started! First up tonight we got the Fantastic Three! The Beast, Hacker707, and Minteye!” Yoosung tried to give his best announcer voice, honestly. He may have overdone it knowing Jumin was in the crowd. He slipped off the stage and back to his booth as the crowd cheered the loudest now. Jumin just raised an eyebrow at the names. It’s easy to tell who is who. Weird that Zen would go by Minteye, though. 

Jumin scanned the room one more time as he gave a couple claps, though not as confused anymore, he was still surprised this was something he never knew about till now. Especially with his strip club being very close by. He noticed the girls from said strip club come sit near him, but he didn’t say anything to them. At least Jaehee couldn’t possibly be here. 

Right as he leaned back and waited for the show to start, he noticed a certain woman walk past with a plate full of drinks. She set them down drinks for the other girl’s then looked up, ready to ask the man in the dark suit for his order. 

“Welco-” She stopped in her tracks, just barely catching her empty tray before it fell to the floor. “Mr.Han?! What are you.. doing here?” She asked nervously, attempting to force her panic down.

“I’d ask the same. Aren’t you supposed to be working, Assistant Kang?” Jumin asked in a stern voice. 

“I am.. I’ll explain to you later, Mr.Han. Please enjoy the show.” She said then quickly left, ignoring anyone else who calls her over. She was very confused, no one warned her that he’d be here.

Luckily, within that time frame, it had seemed there was a hiccup with the music, but it was back now. Jumin wasn’t sure, since he wasn’t paying attention. He still wasn’t exactly paying attention, instead he was thinking of ways to get Jaehee to explain to him what was going on here at a later time. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the music kicked on again more loudly and lights began to make the stage practically glow. In a matter of seconds, three men were on stage and in formation. When the spotlights moved to the stage, it was very clear to Jumin that it was Zen, Seven, and Saeran on stage, all in almost matching outfits. It was now even clearer what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Drugged Rape in this chapter 
> 
> Please Note: We do not condone anything we write. We know that our character in this story is at fault, and it will be dealt with in the fic at a later date. Thank you.

With the lights dimmed and spotlights and music on, Jumin was left to stare at the three boys as they began to dance as soon as the lyrics started. Their hips rolled to the beat of the music, their feet did things Jumin could never expect them to be able to do. He should’ve expected this, but he was not ready. Though he made sure to keep an unamused expression just to piss off Zen who started moving closer to the front. He teased his shirt here and there while biting his lip before all three ripped off their shirts.The crowd screamed and threw money at them as their hips still rolled while sweat dripped down their chests. 

Jumin realized he was close enough to see the sweat, plus the fact he was staring at a particular albino’s glistening abs. He had to force himself to look away as he casually crossed a leg and leaned his head onto his hand, attempting to seem bored. However, the small smirk on his face that was so hard to keep down said otherwise.

Before he knew it, the song was over, and the three were on stage, out of breath, and had some money stuffed into their pants. Seven happily jumped off the stage and Saeran walked off right behind him as the crowd cheered very loudly. For a moment, Jumin thought it was over, until another song began with only Zen on the stage. Jumin had no one else to look away to or distract himself with as Zen danced and mouthed the words on stage, leaving Jumin to just stare in awe. 

 

As Zen danced, he suddenly snapped a sharp look at the audience, only to then notice Jumin’s staring. The smirk that appeared on Zen’s face sent shivers down Jumin’s spine, then a wink afterwards almost made him lose his facade. Just to tease, Zen rolled his hips directly towards Jumin, slowly getting closer to the edge of the stage. It left the dark haired man feeling a little more hot than before. He shot Zen a skeptical glare, pretending he didn’t know just what he was trying to do. 

Jumin uncrosses his legs and leans forward just to mess with Zen right back, but he immediately regretted it as Zen continued to be unshocked and moved forwards more. Luckily, some girls moved forward and shoved money into his pants. He just chuckles and eyes Jumin. Which was surprising, but he remembered he had taken some ecstasy earlier, and it’s beginning to mess with his head. However, he shook it off as best he could and continued dancing. 

Jumin stayed seated behind the crowd of women, seeming almost offended. Like hell he’d actually want to put money in Zen’s anything. Zen would straight up slap him in front of everyone if he did that. It’s almost tempting just because it’d be hilarious to see his pissed off look, he thought to himself. Maybe another time if he’s forced to come here again. He laid his head back into his hand and locked eyes with the seemingly unfocused Zen often as the song began to come to an end. 

Of course, Zen winked at jumin before walking off stage. There was suddenly silence, and people who had been there before were very confused. In the back, Zen was panicking thanks to V not being there for his performance, and neither of the twins wanted to fill in. Like damn was Zen going to go back on, he felt messed up enough. Though if he had someone else with him, it wouldn’t be as bad, he thought, before getting an idea and rushing on stage. Everyone looked at him questionably, looking over the booth, even Yoosung seemed confused, but Zen was the boss. Whatever he wanted to do, he’d do. Zen stuck his hand out to Jumin with panicked eyes as he looked at the crowd nervously. There was no other option, and Jumin seemed very skeptical, which only made Zen panic more internally. Though, to his luck, Jumin took his hand and was pulled up on stage.

“What are you doing?” Jumin mouthed, looking like a deer in the headlights by this point. It suddenly hit him what might be happening, and Zen was going to owe him big time for it. The albino just looked away, seeming to ignore Jumin, but he then nodded to Yoosung. 

Music began to play slowly as the lights changed to a very different mood setting. 

“I need you to strip.” Zen said very suddenly without any other context. 

“What?” Jumin tried to question, but it was quickly drowned out by the wave of women beginning to cheer as the song began. 

He thinks he understands. He doesn’t have a routine, or, hasn’t done this in years, but he’d try.

Jumin slipped off his jacket and threw it at Zen to catch, his vest joining it. He got a little more awkward as he got to his shirt because of all the buttons. Luckily, he knew how to unbutton them with a flick, he just didn’t want one of the buttons to pop off. He let the shirt fall to the floor before he awkwardly took off his shoes to the music. The crowd was still hollering at him. Why did the crowd even like this? Well, then again, who doesn’t want to see a business man undress for them? 

Jumin actually started to get into the song a bit more when he got his pants off and the crowd was screaming for this strange man in boxer briefs. He looked Zen up and down and gently picked up his rat tail, getting a little too close to the other mostly naked man.That definitely got some cheers and he smirked because of it. This was fun, he thought. He moved his mouth basically right onto Zen’s ear.

“Happy?” He whispered in a low tone. There were faint screams in the background as some girls had thought they kissed with how Jumin had angled the two of them. It made Zen screech in his head as he continued to watch Jumin. He quickly pushed the dark haired one away with pink cheeks and a scoff. He didn’t quite get what he was feeling right now, or how he should react. It didn’t stop Jumin with his adrenaline rush, however.

“DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY?!” An unknown redhead with his hoodie up faintly screamed from the back, but of course the two ignored it. Though a certain white and pink haired boy was holding up his phone to take pictures for blackmail.Jumin continued and slid his hand under Zen’s chin and held his face there while body rolling as he got his face closer to his. At the last second he pulled his hand away from Zen and backed off before the other could push him away again. It left the albino with a very red face as he bit his lip, but something seemed to come over him as he looked Jumin up and down. He began to roll his hips as he got closer to the other, a smirk forming on his lips. He wasted no time to move in front of Jumin and slowly slid his hands down his body till he was on his knees in front of the cat man. 

While Jumin didn’t expect it, especially with such a submissive look on Zen, he still went with it as he ran his hand through Zen’s hair. He gave a hungry look as he rolled his hips right into the albino’s face. They both liked this a little too much. 

Jumin watched with parted lips as Zen kissed up his chest while looking up at him with a smirk. He then suddenly pushed himself away and onto the floor where he began to roll his hips into it, practically moaning Jumin’s name. There were many wolf whistles from the crowd as more money was thrown than ever before. They both hoped this song would never end. Even as Zen thought of how the twins could use this against him, or if any of this went up on their webpage, he didn’t care. As far as he could tell, he wanted this, and so did Jumin, proving it even more as he pushed Zen further onto the floor and got on top of him. 

He proceeded to roll his hips onto him, almost making Zen outright moan. Both hands were to the sides of Zen’s head on the floor, and Jumin had to restrain himself from wanting to take things so much further, even on stage. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the music slowed then came to a stop, causing Jumin to rethink any stupid decisions he was about to make. He panted, still atop Zen, who was also out of breath and seemed a little more out of it than before. 

“J.. Jumin~” Zen mumbled out in a soft needy tone. He was completely and utterly submissive, even shy, which was a side Jumin had never seen until now. 

“Zen-” Jumin breathed out. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at Zen’s lips, just barely moving in for a kiss, till the screams from the crowd reached his ears again and suddenly it felt wrong to do anything with Zen right now. “We need to get you backstage.” He suddenly stated as he got off of Zen. Jumin looked up, noticing the twins in the back, which only brought up his want to get Zen off this stage as soon as possible. 

He began to help Zen up, noticing just how out of it he was as the albino held his hand with a very tight grip and stumbled along off the practically now green stage. It didn’t help with both of their raging hard ons either. As soon as they made it into the back, Seven was there to greet them with a knowing and almost creepy smile on his face.

“Have fun up there, Jumin?” Seven asked, stifling a chuckle. Jumin shot him a glare of a thousand daggers.

“..Yes,” Jumin answered reluctantly yet bluntly. “Are you going to tell me exactly what is wrong with Zen? What have you been giving him?” He asked demandingly. He won’t lecture, but he would at least like to know. He was suddenly feeling very protective of Zen and his well-being.  
“We didn’t give him anything..” A voice said almost mockingly and a bit defensively. It was Saeran, sticking closer to the wall after he had came in after Seven. He was also a little on edge all the time unless on more ecstasy than you could count on one hand. “He took happy pills..” He finally added after Jumin’s long cold unamused stare, which only worsened from not knowing slang. 

“Ecstasy.” Saeran corrected himself bluntly. 

He didn’t have time for this, he needed to get ready. Seven had also taken the cue to quickly leave before things got heated, though he silently threw Jumin’s clothing at him before running off to get on stage with Saeran. Jumin was left with the fucked up Zen, who was now wrapped around the other’s arm, his head resting on his still bare shoulder. They were both still sweaty and Zen was practically still panting with a hazed blush on his face. He was even confused on why this was happening, but damn did those drugs hit him harder than ever. He was definitely not the once dominant man most girls and some guys knew him as. Now he was horny and submissive and Jumin was conflicted about this. 

He moved the two of them over to the couches to help Zen sit. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of looking down at the albino after setting his clothing to the side. Out of it or not, Zen looked so good clinging to him like this. Jumin suddenly slightly covered his mouth and looked away, forcing himself to calm down. Once he did, he looked back to the vunerabl- He meant drugged up man and his other hand slid under his chin to make him look up at him. He didn’t do it to be sexual, but the way Zen’s gaze went from out of it to more submissive just from Jumin’s touch made it very hard to keep calm. He swallowed and moved his hand away.

“Are you alright, Zen? Would you like to sit?” Jumin asked as clearly as he could, still concerned for the other’s stability. He watched Zen for his response, which was a bad idea as he couldn’t resist the urge to run his thumb over Zen’s bottom lip as he parted his own. It was so tempting. So tempting. So pretty. He couldn’t though. 

Zen whimpered lowly, looking with desperate glossy eye sas he moved closer to Jumin. He couldn’t control himself by now. 

“I would.. Much rather.. Sit on you.. Mr.Han~” Zen cooed very slowly, stringing out the sentence. 

Jumin attempted to avert his eyes, but goddamn those words went straight to his pants. It was astonishing how long he could keep this hard on for, even with with not having sex in a very long time, but at the moment all he wanted was Zen, to control him. 

He shook his head and gently attempted to push Zen away from him, only to push him back onto the couch, causing the two of them to fall onto it. Jumin was panicking just a little by this point, trying to make sure Zen was alright, yet also wanted Zen, and was now even on top of him. He swallowed tightly as he attempted to move off of him, though couldn’t help but to stare at the other as he did in return. Zen was practically trembling from being so desperate. 

“J-Jumin.. Please~” Zen cooed desperately in a hushed tone. “I’ll.. I’ll be your naughty kitty..” He continued through his soft pants and his almost painful hard on. 

Zen began to squirm while biting his lip and whimpering up at Jumin, which threw the man over the edge. How did Zen even know his kinks? Was it that obvious? It didn’t really matter right now, as he pushed Zen down further onto the couch to where the back of his head was right up against the armrest. One of his legs was between Zen’s as he rubbed between them and grinded on him as well. He couldn’t believe he was already panting, but Zen was already moaning. Jumin couldn’t stop staring directly at Zen’s face and he took his chin in his hand a bit roughly. 

“You’re my naughty kitty now.” He leaned in and nipped Zen’s ear before licking the shell of it and speaking deeply and roughly into it. “I’ll make you feel so good. You’re mine.” The thought that he’s using someone who was not in their right mind right now was stuck in in the back of his brain, but the smell of Zen, the feel of his hips, the look in his eyes, the way he spoke, the way he whimpered and moaned. He couldn’t handle himself. He suddenly kissed Zen roughly as he slid his hand down his abs and started teasingly pulling Zen’s underwear down. Not like it was helping to cover up anything anyways.  
Zen let out a loud yet now muffled moan, his hips rolling just like they were on stage. His hands reached around to Jumin’s back before his nails slowly clawed down his back, getting a nice groan out of Jumin right into his mouth. They pulled away to pant and Jumin did nothing but stare those pretty red eyes. 

The sound of cheering could be heard, and reminded Jumin that he needed to make this quick. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and took Zen’s dick in his hand, smearing his precum over his tip to make it easier to rub at. He hummed and gave a quick, but hard kiss before taking his hand from Zen’s dick and placing them onto Zen’s lip.

“Open your mouth.” Jumin commanded. Zen took no time to listen and opened his mouth.

His tongue danced along his fingers as he moaned at his own taste of his precum, just becoming more submissive and needy by the second. He whimpered every time he rolled his hips desperately. He couldn’t wait for Jumin much longer, which he of course noticed. So impatient, he thought it was so cute, but of course he was also desperate to please Zen.

Jumin took his fingers from the other’s mouth, now covered in saliva, he began lathering Zen’s dick in it before pumping him a few times, getting nice loud moans from the albino. He could feel himself needing to be touched. Instead, he leaned up and licked Zen’s neck before nipping at it in different area’s, moving away for a split second to pull down his own underwear. He maybe have left a small mark or two on the perfect pale skin. He knew he couldn’t leave too many, and he also knew he couldn’t fuck Zen as fully as he’d like to, but there’s other ways to do this quickly. He aligned their dicks before taking both in one hand to rub them together. He didn’t rush, but he did have to hurry. 

He soaked in Zen’s moans with every stroke as they became louder and louder. Jumin also let out a few grunts and moans. He continued to move his lips on Zen’s neck, biting and sucking on a spot from trying to keep himself quiet. It left a nice red mark, but he didn’t care right now as the practiced movement and flick of his wrist got faster and more intense, along with their dicks rubbing nicely against each other. Zen’s nails clawed into Jumin’s back more, hard enough to leave some damage. He began to call out Jumin’s name, already cumming without warning. 

“A-ah, Daddy~!” Zen moaned out very, very loudly as his head tilted back as far as it could with his back arched up into Jumin’s hands. Drool was trailing down his chin while he panted and practically looked ready to pass out. 

Jumin on the other hand, was not expecting to be called that, but it definitely helped with pushing him over the edge. His back hurt, and it felt so damn good. He pumped himself once or twice more and let out some low moans and pants before he was groaning loudly into Zen’s neck. 

“Z.. Zen!” Jumin let the name slip with his final moan as he came onto Zen’s stomach. He came way harder than he has in a long time. He moved his hand and licked some of the cum from the two of them off. 

“Are you alright?” Jumin asked in a quiet worried voice as he cupped the other’s face. It’s all he could really say right now. He moved and grabbed some tissues to clean up the mess on Zen’s stomach. He then pulled up Zen’s underwear, along with his own. “You need to get dressed before they get back in here.” He didn’t know where Zen’s clothing was. 

Zen just shakily sat up, clinging to Jumin to not fall as he let out a small whimper before managing to somehow stand on his own. His legs wobbled like jello as he just barely made his way to the dressing room’s doorway before falling against it. Jumin had quickly put on his pants before he was at Zen’s side, moving him from the doorframe and into his arms. 

“If you needed help, you could’ve just asked.” He knew Zen was too out of it, but he was worried. He gave a small smile, this was somewhat nostalgic, reminding him of old situations with a certain blue haired man. 

“Please.. Help me, Jumin.” Zen said tiredly before leaning forward, his head ended up on Jumin’s chest immediately after attempting to walk into the dressing room to get his clothing. There was very quiet mumbles of nonsense coming from him. He was so exhausted. “Of course,” Jumin replied as he pet Zen’s hair. He helped Zen up again and let him lead him along as much as he could. “Can you dress yourself?” He wouldn’t mind helping, but he also needed to get dressed.

“Yeah.. I think I can..” Zen answered slowly and tiredly. Jumin nodded and helped Zen over to a seat where he sat down and began to dress himself again slowly.

Jumin made sure Zen was alright before moving back to the other room and putting on his full suit once again. He did his best to look somewhat presentable before going back into the dressing room to find Zen was dressed. 

“By the way, Zen I’m taking you home now. I’ll text Seven, but I’m not letting you go home on your motorcycle or doing anymore performances for tonight.” Jumin lectured, though he could discuss things more with him when he’s sober. At least he hopes so. He moved and helped Zen up, looking at him for a moment with one hand on his waist and the other moving to caress his face. 

“Hyun..” He whispered. He didn’t know if Zen would even remember any of this, but he did know he would never forgive himself after tonight. “I’m so sorry..” He apologized with furrowed eyebrows, looking very frustrated with himself before moving in for a kiss. He was sure this would be the last time he’d get to kiss him. Zen smiled faintly and leaned into him.

“Thank you.. Jumin..” Zen said very tiredly. He just about passed out right there, but Jumin caught him and held onto him tightly. Despite Zen’s state at the moment Jumin never thought he’d be able to hear those words from him, ever. It made his heart hitch, but his gut felt twisted. 

Jumin sighed and called Driver Kim to come pick them up, in a matter of moments, he brought Zen out back to wait. While waiting, Jumin lifted Zen’s chin and kissed him again. It was addicting. He just wanted to savor it for as long as he could. His lips were so soft. He hoped he never saw Zen again or he may not be able to resist his temptation. Well, who knows, he might have so much guilt that he completely loses interest in Zen. He might even push himself to drinking again, but let’s hope not, for now he’d stick with a few glasses of wine tonight. 

In a matter of seconds, the driver pulled up in front of the two right before Jumin wanted to kiss Zen one last time. Driver Kim got out of the car and opened the door for Jumin and the strange albino just barely clinging to him. 

“Thank you.” Jumin said quietly. He normally didn’t want him to open the door for him, but he needed help getting the almost passed out man inside the car. He eventually got Zen’s belt buckled, along with his own in the back seat, and they were quickly on the road again. Jumin decided to shoot Seven a quick message.

Jumin Han: I’m taking Zen Home. Please watch his bike for him in the meantime. Also next time, make sure Zen doesn’t take so many ‘happy pills’. Thank you.

Jumin put away his phone with a sigh as he waited to pull up to Zen’s apartment like building he lived in. Once there, Zen had passed out, and Jumin had to drag his ass inside. Diver Kim offered to help, but Jumin just pulled the albino who was going in out of sleep, out from the back seat, holding him bridal style. He struggled to keep him up for a moment. Zen is skinny, but he has a lot of muscle, which made him pretty dense. Luckily he had gotten the key from Zen’s pants while in the car on the way here. Even though it took forever, he eventually made it inside. It was the worst part to go down the stairs, but he didn’t mind. He was doing this for Zen. He owed Zen a lot right now with how guilty he was feeling. Jumin swallowed that down and eventually got Zen to his room, laying him onto the bed and taking off his shoes before setting his suit jacket on the end of the bed to get it out of the way.  
Jumin sighed and began to study the building, first going for the sink to get a cup of water, then checking the bathroom and luckily finding some pain meds. He also saw a bottle with some ecstasy. He wouldn’t throw it out, he’s not sure how Zen got this stuff, but he did throw the bottle into the trash to at least make a point to Zen when he woke up. He then set the two pain meds and water on Zen’s night stand and then just stood there and watched Zen as he contemplated what he should do next.  
What else was he supposed to do? Just leave? He didn’t want to. This would most likely be the last time he’d ever get to go into Zen’s apartment. He wasn’t sure why this is so nice, but he enjoyed being here. Even if Zen was knocked out

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed before leaning down and petting Zen’s hair while watching him. He was no photographer, but he almost wanted to take a picture of him. He wouldn’t, though. That was extremely creepy. Instead, he kissed Zen’s forehead, set the key on Zen’s nightstand, got up, turned off the light, and left after locking the door. He wasn’t going to do anything more, because he wasn’t going to ever think about this again. 

Moments later he was back at his own home, with his lovely cat curled up on his bed. He went to undress himself and that’s when it hit him. He left his suit jacket in Zen’s room, on his bed. Dammit, he locked the door, he can’t get into Zen’s place anymore. This wasn’t good. He may or may not have chugged some wine before bed, which helped, but his sleep was still very rough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chat stuff makes sense as he switches between the group chat and private chats!

Zen woke up the next morning groaning in pain. His head began to throb horribly as he hissed in pain. Every part of his body hurt. He looked around realizing he was home by himself. He wasn’t sure how, he could hardly remember anything from last night. All he could remembered was when he panicked about V not being there. So many questions ran through his head until he looked at his night stand. Someone had to have brought him home, he thought to himself. He took the medication regardless then he froze as he turned. There was a jacket at the end of the bed and it seemed really familiar. Was that Jumin’s jacket? Oh no, he almost wants to gag while thinking about how jumin was here. He got up ignoring it for now as he walked to the bathroom. He looked horrible. He needed to take a nice long shower. It was very much well deserved. He happened to look down as he sighed and saw his ecstasy pills in the trash. Why the fuck were they there, he asked to himself. He pulled the bottle out and put them where they belong. He then sighed and just stripped without thought and got in the shower.

A few moments later and zen was out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked back into his room. He sat down next to Jumin’s jacket which was surprisingly not covered in cat hair. He picked it up and looked it over. He let his mind wonder as he thought about the jacket. Just from there he could smell Jumin’s expensive cologne. It made him feel odd, but he pushed it aside and grabbed his phone and texted the group chat of everyone from last night.

Zen: So can anyone explain to me what happened last night after my slight overdose?“

Seven: -w- that’s a question you should ask jumin

Yoosung: well at least we know 3 is about Zens limit…we don’t need him taking 5 again

Zen: What in the world did I do?!

Jumin Han: Hello.

Jumin Han: Yes, Seven is correct, you can ask me.

Jumin Han: You made me go on stage, I stripped, and made you more money than you have on previous nights. You’re welcome.

Jumin responded after a couple moments. He had been awake for awhile, but only then had sat down in front of his computer to check things when Zen’s last message was sent. He followed his morning routine as usual as he stayed in a dazed like state in order to not let himself think of last night. 

Though when he sat down and got the message, everything rushed back. His expression changed to a broken frown as he stared off and thought to himself. He realized he should tone it down, though, because his cat was rubbing against his leg in an effort to comfort him, meowing at him once or twice for attention. Of course he leaned down and pet her. 

“Thank you, Elizabeth, but I’ll be fine.” He gave a small smile and looked back at his phone, reading over what was said before one last time before making a decision to text both of them privately. Neither of them better say a damn word to Zen.

He first messaged Yoosung.

Jumin Han: Please do not tell Zen too much of what happened last night, or at least nothing at all if you could. Thank you.  
Yoosung: I can promise I wont! but…I can’t promise on Seven and Saeran’s side of things  
Jumin then messaged Seven privately, and proceeded to get another glass of wine to help.

Jumin Han: Do not tell Zen anything. I do not mind if you show him some pictures if you feel compelled to mess with him, but do not expand or explain in too much detail. Please and thank you.  
Seven: Well mayyyyybe if you want me to be quiet you gotta pay up -w-  
Jumin decided to think of how he’d pay him back. In the meantime, Jumin checked the group chat.

Zen: but how?!

Yoosung: Seems Jumin is a real crowd pleaser! ^^

Seven: You mean both of them dancing together?

Zen: W-what?! 

Jumin: I won’t deny this.

Jumin suddenly panicked and proceeded to message Seven again privately.

Jumin: Fine, how much money do you want?  
Seven: oh jumin…I don’t want money. I wanna have fun with this…you will just being doing what I say for awhile O w O  
Jumin: …  
Jumin: Only on these condition.  
Jumin: 1. You must promise to not say anything and to lie about everything.  
Jumin: 2. You must also delete any videos or pictures you find online.  
Jumin: 3. If Zen decides to question any of the audience, that is also your responsibility to divert the conversation in any way.  
Jumin: If you agree to these terms, I will owe you in whatever it is you’re asking for me to do.  
Seven: Sounds like a deal Mr.han sir ^w^

Jumin sighed in relief and realized Zen was getting impatient in the group chat.

Zen: Jumin explain why you did this with me! I thought you wanted nothing to do with me!

Jumin: You looked panicked, the crowd was fun to please. 

Jumin: For awhile afterwards, I thought of even asking to possibly join. I don’t think anyone here would deny that I could. 

Jumin: In all, this has nothing to do with you, and I thought you couldn’t become anymore selfish. 

[Jaehee join the chatroom]

Jaehee: Oh.. ; ;

Jaehee: Did I come at a bad time? 

Zen: you know what…you can join…  
Zen sat there and sighed. It would help the business, but through this whole conversation, the though of seeing jumin do stuff like that made him feel odd and the smell of Jumin’s cologne off his jacket was not helping.

Zen: but you best be ready for a nice workout and long nights of practicing…we take this very seriously jumin. Its not some game. . . I at least hope you know how to dance.

Jumin: I will take it seriously, but yes, of course I know how to dance. 

Yoosung: this is gonna be great for the business!…but…do I need to get jumin …you know. .  
Jumin took a moment before replying to what yoosung said in the group chat. Wait.. did Zen just agree? That means he has to be around Zen almost every day and night. He didn’t think this through, he was just panicked. Shit. He downs the rest of his wine and calms his mind with the bittersweet taste.

He rereads what Yoosung says without thinking.

Jumin: No, I do not do those type of things any

Jumin: at all* My bad, pressed enter too soon while deleting. 

Jumin: …

Jumin: Yoosung, you’re the one dealing drugs to Zen? 

Jumin: Meant Everyone, damn autocorrect.

The next thing you know Zen wasn’t responding. He was just sitting there inhaling the scent of Jumin. It practically made all the pain go away that he had It was really relaxing him. Maybe it was a good thing that Jumin was joining. He tried to shake himself from the thought, quickly, before he got lost in the jacket. Regardless, he does it anyways as he lays back just cuddling with it at this point before he sees the little handkerchief. He does have to return the jacket soon. So he slowly reached and took the little purple cloth from it to keep for himself

Yoosung: um… .

Yoosung: maybe I should go.

Seven: you sure you don’t need any jumin? I’m sure it will help if you wanna get with some ladies. 

Jumin: …. 

Jumin: No. 

Jumin: Now explain yourself Yoosung.

Saeran: He’s wrapped up in drug dealing because of me 

Saeran: don’t yell at him for something he can’t even get out of.. 

Saeran: or i’ll slit your 

Saeran: …

Saeran: Nevermind 

Saeran: if you wanna pay to get him out of the loop you can.. don’t expect it to keep him safe though..  
Jumin doesn’t respond, instead he stared at the chat and sighed with exasperation. Of course he knew about drug loops. It’d cut more money than he spends on his cat to get yoosung out of that. He was stuck in it before, just not as a drug dealer. He just couldn’t believe such an innocent boy would be doing this. He’s glad he isn’t one of the performers, at least. He still needs to question Jaehee about everything though.

Jaehee: Not to change the subject. 

Jaehee: I also don’t mean to sound rude, but.. 

Jaehee: I’m shocked.

Jaehee: Zen, why would you agree to Mr.Han joining? 

Jaehee: Shouldn’t you discuss with V first?

Jaehee: Oh. 

Jaehee: I’m sorry I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I? 

Jaehee: I’ll go now.

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

Zen: Regardless V trust me enough to hire who I think is best for this…NOT LIKE JUMIN IS THAT GOOD…its just to bring in money ok  
Yoosung privately messages saeran while the group chat was distracted.

Yoosung: thanks for saving me there…  
Saeran: You don’t have to thank me  
Saeran: ..You’re welcome though  
Yoosung: I do need to thank you…jumin honestly scares me a bit. Everything also really weird after what happened between him and zen… hehe  
Saeran: Yes.. i let Saeyoung have this blackmail this time  
Saeran: next time i can use the rest to make sure Jumin doesn’t say or do anything to you..  
Back to the group chat, Jumin was very surprised now that his suspicions were confirmed by his assistant.

Jumin: I see.

Jumin: Call me when you’d like to start having me practice. Assistant Kang can tell you when I’m free as well.

Jumin: Have a good day, I have some business to take care of. 

Jumin: Please don’t call me in the meantime.

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

Which basically means, Jumin needs to call V and question the shit out of him. How could he hide something like this from him? Joining a male strip club without telling him? Better yet, most likely owning it as well. What is all this.

He closes the group chat and attempts to call V. He’ll call as many times as he has to.

Zen: what’s up with mr.trust fund kid… 

Zen: Never mind that I need to go get dressed…i’ll be at the studio starting on choosing options for music for the next performance. 

Zen: If anyone needs me just call me

[Zen has left the chat room]

After Zen left the chat room he goes to get dressed. He doesn’t know when Jumin’s going to want his jacket back, but it wouldn’t hurt to take it for some motivation. He packs a bag with a laptop, and earbuds, ipod, a couple bottles of water and headed out. He obviously didn’t have his bike so he grabbed his ipod and headphones and started walking down to his private studio so he could focus.

While Zen was doing his own thing, so was Jumin. V did pick up, and at first it was some hellos, how are you, what are you up to nowadays. Then Jumin just bluntly asked about the male strip club. He also told him how he took his place in the show last night. Who else wouldn’t show up to something except for V? He was told most to all the story on how they came to be. How he quit the musicals to do this instead, but a question lingered in Jumins head. 

 

"Have you told them about it yet, Jihyun? They seem oblivious..” Jumin trailed off. 

 

“About what?” V pretended to act like he didn’t know.

 

“I’m not playing games, Jihyun. Have you told them how you’re going blind? How long are you going to pretend you’re too busy to do your performances? Zen was so panicked last night. He also took 5 pills. They need you, but you need to tell them.” 

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t..” 

 

Jumin sighed. “I see.. To let you know, I’m joining the club. Zen has already approved. I.. wouldn’t mind meeting up with you again while there. The least you can do is show up next time.. How bad has it gotten?” 

“….” V was shocked that Jumin joined, and he also couldn’t respond.. 

 

“Jihyun, tell me, right now, or I will tell them.” 

 

V cringed as he answered. “Mostly completely blind in the right.. the left hasn’t gotten any worse, I can make out faces up close..” 

 

“…Thank you for telling me. I still have doctors that can help you at any moment. They can help you before it’s too late.” 

 

“No, I deserve this, it’s my problem. I’ll be fine. I don’t think they can save my right eye anymore.” 

 

“At least you’ll still have one. Please, continue to consider it.” 

 

“I’ll try.” 

 

They continued for awhile and Jumin ended up telling him only a little of how Zen danced on stage with him, but nothing more, he wasn’t going to let V know.. No one can know. They eventually hang up after an hour or two of catching up, some arguing, and an actual chuckle or two here and there. V is the only person he can be truly emotional with. Even if their relationship isn’t.. happy, they are still best friends, and trust each other the most.. Or at least he thought so. How much are they really hiding from each other by this point?


	4. Chapter 4

-About three days later.-

Zen worked like nothing getting little no sleep yet chose songs for everyone and got choreography done for Jumin, himself, and everyone else. He told everyone today was the day to meet up with him at the main studio and told Jumin to wear clothing he could actually move around in. 

Zen was in a white tank top and black sweatpants, sitting there on the studio floor drinking some water and listening to his music. Seven was always the first one to arrive. Both of them greeted each other before beginning to stretch and wait for the other’s.

Jumin showed up next, of course. He’s never truly late, just fashionably late. He walked in wearing a pair of black slacks and a grey shirt with little black and white details, obviously just a nice soft cotton too. Still looks expensive for how casual it seems.. especially with the purple and grey short sleeved button up hanging over it, obviously not buttoned up. He may or may not also be wearing a gold chained necklace. Why. He looks like a thug wannabe.

“Am I late?” He asks the other two in the room. He actually took a little longer from trying to convince V to show up.. He didn’t think it worked. 

Zen looks at Jumin’s outfit almost unamused, stopping his stretching to slowly walk up to Jumin, whose heart practically skipped a beat when the albino did. He hadn’t seen Zen in three days. Maybe it was just his hate for Zen was so strong that it hurt his chest this much.

“Jumin…stay right here… .” Zen said a bit exasperatingly. He walked off into a side room before the clothing he was wearing was tossed out the corner of the door. ”Go change in the bathroom.” He said loudly from the other room. Jumin walked over and grabbed the clothes.

“What? Is something wrong with my outfit?” He questioned. Very confused, but he goes to the bathroom with the clothing. He may have taken a whiff of the clothing before putting them on. He folded his own clothing before walking out of the bathroom. “Tell me again why I had to change?” He asks in general to the room. Jumin looked up from his outfit and was greeted by Zen standing there, in a leather crop top with fishnet sleeves, showing off some of his abs. With it was leather booty shorts that had fishnet to the bottom of his thighs. 

“Because, you really don’t understand how hard you have to work to be here, do you?” Zen crosses his arms in a sassy fashion. Jumin noticed how Zen’s hair draped over his shoulder since it wasn’t in a ponytail anymore, but most importantly, that outfit. 

“Hm?” Jumin hummed lazily in question, now very distracted by Zen’s outfit. He shook himself mentally to get back on track, taking a step closer to Zen. He crossed his arms slowly, almost in a mocking way. “Why are you wearing that?” 

“I have nothing else to wear other than an old outfit from a previous performance,” Zen says, not seeming to care at all. It was a normal attire for him at this point. He moved in front of the mirror. “But for now, we need to start stretching.” He took no time in bending over to continue his stretching, seeming to relax. 

“Stretching?” Jumin questioned, watching Zen, which he honestly shouldn’t have done. He covered his mouth and averted his eyes, and suddenly there was a small chuckle from a certain red head. Jumin focused on Seven instead to get the image of Zen bent over in those shorts out of his head, and also to glare at the other for knowing. He just followed Seven’s lead and stretched his arms out. He didn’t want to try and do what Zen was doing, which was currently having his legs almost completely spread and stomach on the floor like it was nothing. Zen took a few deep breaths and continued to ignore the others while he stretched. 

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a very, very tired looking Saeran with big bags under his eyes. 

“I’m here..” He grumbled as he scanned the room. When he spotted Jumin, he stared for a moment before moving over to Luciel. 

You’d think he’d come here with his brother, but either let Saeran wake up on his own, or get a knife to the face. His brother learned the hard way. Saeran is also very flexible, but he was too tired to try. For now he would sit on the floor and ‘stretch.’ Saeyoung joined him and started actually stretching along with whispering things to his twin, with Saeran giving a few eye rolls and nods, even a little snort once or twice. Zen looked up at the two as they did, but paid them no mind as he continued to stretch like a god before moving to push ups and sit ups. 

Jumin on the other hand was rather bothered by their whispering, they must be talking about him and Zen. Speaking of which, he looked to Zen, feeling a bit mocked now. Was he trying to show off? As if Zen could read his mind, he stop and bent over again, glancing back at Jumin from in between his legs with a large smirk of pride. He is definitely showing off. Now Seven and Saeran were left to hold back any laughter while Jumin tried to keep his face from heating up. He glared then looked away from Zen in a huff. With that, Zen finally stood up, popping a few things before he walked over to where the speaker and and laptops were, seeming ready to go.

“Alright, it’s time for the songs I have chosen for tonight.” Zen said before pressing play on the choices. After each song he explained the theme, and argued a bit with certain people about the song choices, but there was plenty of discussion involved about outfit choices.Once that was over, he turned to Jumin.

“Alright, Jumin, are you ready to learn yours?” Zen asked, getting the laptop ready to lay Jumin’s song. Jumin crossed his arms and watched Zen like always. 

“Of course.” Jumin says in a confident tone. He’d had to learn choreography before, he can do it again! It’s been a couple years, but he’s sure he can do this. 

An hour of frustration passed as they stepped on each other’s toes, accidentally hitting Zen in the face a couple times, and so much more. By the end of it, Jumin stood, panting a bit, though sore, he was fine. Zen, however, sat on the floor on his knees with the start of a small headache. 

“Jumin.. I thought you said you could dance..” Zen said exasperatingly. 

“I could..” Jumin said quietly so Zen didn’t try to question him too much. “I thought I almost had it that time. I only hit you twice.” He attempted to joke, but it wasn’t a lie. Zen just sighed and stood up, taking a moment to think as he looked at Jumin. His face heated up a little at an idea, and he sighed again, more contently this time.

“Jumin, you can take a break. We will continue this after I help the two redheads.” Zen gave a small, but legit smile before turning to other two and putting on a song. The two got into place and Zen began teaching them as Jumin watched, still caught off guard by that genuine smile. He decided to sit and watch the other three as they practiced. Though, he mostly watched Zen.

After the twins had left, Zen waved them off, panting and already sweat, but he pushed himself to get a drink of water. 

“Alright, Jumin, are you ready to go practice?” Zen asked then took another drink of the water. Jumin stood and gave a confused look to Zen. 

“Of course.. But what do you mean by go? We’re already here.” Jumin questioned, crossing his arms, which looks a lot less intimidating when not in a suit. 

“I have a better place I wanna go.. It’s kinda personal.. And it will help make this less stressful for me.” Zen explained calmly and slowly. Jumin was going to give a snarky remark, but they were alone anyways, he didn’t feel the need to. Plus, Jumin can be respectful to something that Zen actually cares about. He ran his hand through his hair gently.

“Fine, then show me, Hy- Zen.” Jumin said calmly then quickly corrected himself. He hoped Zen didn’t catch that. It was the same tone he used when he spoke to V privately, so he felt the need to use his real name. Zen just ignored it and grabbed his bag, packed up all his stuff, and waited at the door for Jumin. He was still wearing that outfit, because he really didn’t care. Jumin gathered up his own things and followed him, both of them walking down the street. It rubbed him the wrong way knowing others could see Zen in that outfit, but he pushed it down before he did anything stupid. 

They kept walking until they turned down a random darkish ally with a door at the end. Zen pulled out a key from his bag and opened the door, reaching over quickly to turn on the lights. It was a fairly large studio, though a little rundown, it was still nice. While Zen walked over to a corner to start setting up his laptop and mini set of speakers, Jumin attempted to remember the way to get here, and any detail he could soak in about the room. It was as if he was trying to figure out how this was so important to Zen.

“What is this place, again?” Jumin questioned, with a bit more distaste in his tone than he wanted. He could easily get this place renovated at any time. Zen, on the other hand, just gave a sigh, thinking that trust fund kid won’t even care about the reason, but he’d tell him anyway.

“This is where I come to practice by myself. It’s quiet and relaxing.. I’ve practiced here for good three years, may it had been for acting or.. Well now stripping. It’s where I come to cop you could say. So it holds a lot of meaning to me.” Zen explains as he continued to set things up and think to himself a bit more. 

Jumin actually did listen carefully, and would keep it to heart. He supposed he could understand where exactly Zen was coming from. Once Zen finished, he looked up, his mood seeming to change a bit. 

“Now, are you ready to begin?” Zen asked as he put his hand on his hip while music echoed through the cold open room. Jumin was a little lost in his thoughts while staring at Zen, not catching what Zen had said at first. 

“Hm?” Jumin hummed before realizing. “Oh.. yes, of course I am. I’ll do my best.” He gave a hint of a little smile before getting into place, and stand, to dhis dance. He may suck, but that doesn’t mean he can’t retain anything that Zen tried to teach him. 

Two or more hours of practicing passed. Zen was sitting on the floor, once again, and panting a bit more heavily than earlier. He reached for his water bottle and took a long drink.

“I’m.. honestly surprised you were able to actually do it.. Not gonna lie,” Zen said, now suddenly growing uncomfortable in his outfit as he sweat. “Can say I’m impressed.” He chuckled after setting his water bottle down. Jumin sat there, panting as well and had also broken out in a nice sweat. He looked to Zen when he spoke, but didn’t respond, not to be rude, but because that chuckle made him forget what words were. As Jumin was stuck in la-la-land, Zen had gotten up to walk over to his bag, pulling something out. It was Jumin’s jacket.

“Here, I thought you would want this back..” Zen tried to cover up the fact it did sadden him to give it up, though he still had the little handkerchief. He hoped Jumin wouldn’t notice, but like hell is he going to 100% lose the replacing smell that helps him focus.

“Ah,” Jumin said in a tone as if he had completely forgotten about it. He also stood and walked over. “Thank you for holding on to it for me.” Honestly, he’d think Zen would’ve burned it by now. He was pretty sure that was why he forgot about it. Jumin took it and folded it over his arm casually then looked to Zen once more. 

“Would you like your clothing back as well?” He inquired. He had his other pair of clothing near the door. Jumin stopped and looked to the clothing was wearing. It was covered in his sweat. That won’t do. “Nevermind that, I think I will take it home to wash first. You can have my clothing if you would like to be in something less..” He eyed Zen curiously while thinking his next words. Revealing? Tight? Uncomfortable? “..Sweaty.” 

Zen though the offer was tempting, very tempting. He really only felt uncomfortable, so maybe he should turn it down. Nah, he ended up accepting the offer. 

“Well this is ner of you offering such a thing.. I guess, I’ll take that offer up, just.. I don’t so much as have a place to change..” Zen said, obviously painfully flirting, but he didn’t understand why he was. He hated him for god’s sake. This of course coaxed a smirk out of Jumin, but he hid it soon after. Jumin gave a small snicker, almost in a mocking manner. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with changing in front of him when he was already wearing.. That. Let’s not think about how Jumin has already seen everything. 

Jumin sighed and turned to get the clothing. 

“I don’t see the problem here. We’ll be on stage half naked together most of the time,” He picked up the clothing, though when he bent down, he realized his back hurt a lot. He got back up with a tiny grunt and quickly rubbed his back and turned to Zen, shaking it off. Zen made note of it silently, though. 

“However.. I will look away if that is what you want.” Jumin handed over the clothing, but continued to speak, making eye contact with the albino. “But I cannot promise anything more thanks to these mirrors.” He tried to make it sound like a playful joke, or at least sarcastic, but it came out a little more serious than he was hoping. It wasn’t his fault he sounded so blunt about everything all the time. Zen almost snarled in response, but then formed a smirk instead. 

“Well, maybe if you keep those eyes closed, I’ll rub your back to help you with some of that pain.. Or are you gonna ask your little servants at home, rich kid?” He mocked before swiftly turning to walk to a corner, already taking off his top. The rich kid was left to blink before scoffing quietly as he watched Zen walk off. He saw the top go off, but as promised, he looked away and closed his eyes, folding his arms. 

“For your information, I do not allow strangers to touch me.” Jumin corrected, though he didn’t deny he could easily get people to massage him, but he doesn’t like people touching him, especially women, and it was a bet awkward when another man would do it. However, the thought of Zen rubbing his back seemed a lot.. nicer. The albino took no time to finish changing. Some of the clothes were a bit big, but it worked. 

“Okay, trust fund kid, I’m done,” Zen said, while seeming to be putting his hair back up in it’s normal rat tail. Jumin took no time to open his eyes and turn around, watching Zen’s soft hair move. “So I guess you want me to keep my word?” Asked Zen. Jumin didn’t answer the question, instead looked Zen up and down. 

“You should wear slacks more,” Said Jumin. He seemed to be thinking very deeply on it. “They’re big, but if you had a tailored pair..” He trailed off with his thoughts, though shook himself out of it. 

“But yes,” Jumin finally answered. “I would like that.” He hopes this will be good for his back. “Now.. How do you want me?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Um.. just.. Lay on the floor I guess.” Zen said, trying to keep a confident look on his face as he slowly began to approach Jumin. He mentally questioned the stuff the trust fund kid said before, but attempted to brush it off as he watched Jumin nod then slowly go to lay on the floor, his back obviously still in pain. Jumin was already sweaty and dirty, so he didn’t care about laying on the floor. He laid his chin onto his arms and waited. 

Zen took a shaky sigh before he stood over Jumin and sat down practically on his ass, but lower to make it less uncomfortable. He slowly began to work at his back, kneading and gently adding pressure. A soft look on his face as he did. Which Jumin could in fact see, thanks to these mirrors. When Zen got more to his lower back, he let out a low hum. 

“Right there..” Jumin practically purred out. This felt so damn good. He looked up at Zen again, giving a little smirk as he watched his cute focused expression through the mirror. Zen focused on that spot more before looking up at the mirror. He gave a small smile when he saw him. He was in a really good mood, which was strange around a man he was supposed to hate. Maybe it was Jumin’s scent. It’s what helped his stress lately. How could he frown upon someone whose mere scent made him calm. He watched as Jumin closed his eyes, relaxing more as Zen continued to work on that spot. 

Jumin really needed this right now, especially with thinking about how busy he’s going to be now with the strip club and his businesses. He’d work hard for this strip club though. He opened his eyes again and looked at the one on top of him. He raised a brow as he watched his expression. 

“Is everything alright? If you’d like to stop, you do not have to continue.” Jumin with concern. He wasn’t used to seeing such a relaxed look on his face, so he wasn’t sure if Zen was upset or something. Zen just shook his head and continued to work on his back before casually sliding the tank top up. He began to work under the tank in the same spot that Jumin seemed to really be enjoying.

“Does this feel okay.. Mr.Han~” Zen cooed suddenly. Jumin rolled his eyes to try and pretend the way he said his name didn’t do something to him. He just continued to watch Zen through the mirror. 

“I’m not sure, you may have to go hard, Zen.” Jumin said, hoping it was obvious enough that he was just messing with him. Though Zen took a bit seriously, in a playful way, raising an eyebrow as he chuckled huskily. 

“If you insist~” Zen smirked almost evilly before he pushed hard at his back, his hips somewhat rolling onto that ass of his. Jumin let out a gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his arm, let’s blame that gasp on the fact it ‘hurt.

“Seven told me you were kinky Jumin, but I didn’t think you wanted this stuff done to you..” He took pride in the amount of power he currently had over the man that constantly teased him and ticked him off every day.

“You mean you had to have Seven tell you? It wasn’t obvious enough? I’m almost offended.” Jumin mistakenly chuckled, it was very comfortable to do with Zen on top of him. Zen almost let out a faint growl like noise.

“I- I knew you were into weird shit! Just.. got to find out details.. Like I care..” Zen said quietly, getting distracted from rubbing Jumin’s back. He was slowly becoming very flustered within himself and realizing what he was doing. Here from down there, Jumin messed with Zen.

“Well..” A little smile appeared as his voice became deeper and smoother. “If you didn’t care.. Then why did you remember?” Jumin asked.

“Why does it matter to you anyways..” Zen trailed off, now stopping his massaging completely. His hips were still right up against Jumin as he sat there and crossed his arms. “All you like to do is tease me and be mean to me anyways..” He mumbled, shifting around in the spot he was in. With it just being the two of them in the room, of course it was easy to hear what he said. He tilted his head and continued to look at him through the mirror.

“Hm?” He hummed in question before catching completely what he said. “I attempt to be kind to you, but you refu- !” He stopped suddenly and covered his mouth and face, stuffing it into his arm. His muscles very obviously becoming tense. He sighed and relaxed himself. “If you would stop that, I would appreciate it.” He says a bit grumpily into his arm. With that, Zen quickly got off of Jumin without a word. His head was down and he was beyond embarrassed. He just went and packed his things, thinking he just needed to go home, shower, and get some sleep. He must be out of it from overworking himself for all he knows. He can’t be starting to like this cat loving trust fund jerk.

Jumin sat up, his back feeling ten times better now. He got up and watched Zen attempt to walk off. He didn’t feel the need to put up his stoic facade while alone, for once. He walked over before Zen could leave, grabbing his wrist before he could go. 

“Wait,” Jumin said with what seemed to be some concern in his voice. “Thank you, Zen.” There’s a lot he could be thanking him for, such as the massage, the practicing, and especially for showing him such a personal place. Zen tried to stay quiet, but ended up giving a shaky sigh as Jumin let go of his wrist. 

“It’s nothing.. We will be practicing here from now on, so.. You don’t have to show up at the other studio while I help the other two, but we should head home. It’s getting quite late and I’m sure your-” Zen suddenly sneezed into his arm. “-Cat misses you.” He sneezed again. Jumin just raised a brow, but then gave a soft chuckle. 

“Yes, I’m sure she does.” Said Jumin. Was Zen jealous of his cat? That couldn’t be, he hated Elizabeth. Zen continued to pack his things, trying to situate it all into one bag as Jumin watched for a moment before speaking again. “Before I go, don’t feel the need to return the clothing. You look in them.” He said, causing Zen’s breath to hitch as he pretended to ignore him. Jumin wasn’t lying though.

He turned to leave, his stuff already in hand as he opened the door, along with his phone out and ready to make a call to his driver. 

“Goodnight, Hyun.” He said, looking a little sad as he walked out and called his driver, continuing to walk basically back to the other studio so his driver could find him easier. 

Zen was then left to finish up and think about what Jumin said, luckily he felt like he could relax now. He stood and walked out the door then locked it. He turned and realized just how dark it was. They really practiced this late? This was gonna be a long walk home for Zen. It gave him time to think of how he’s been feeling though. Really it was about the feelings he was beginning to have for Jumin. It almost scared him. This was the man he hated for so long, and he was falling for him. He was getting so flustered around him, doing things he would never do around him. He even brought up his damn cat! Just the thought of the cat still made Zen’s nose itch.

Once Zen was home, he took a long shower before getting comfortable for bed. He took the handkerchief from his nightstand and looked at it, a weak smile forming on his face. He then pulled out his phone and simply texted Jumin.

Zen: Goodnight Jumin

He put his phone down before laying down in nothing but his briefs and the shirt Jumin told him to keep. With that, Zen very quickly and peacefully fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After the performance on the weekend. 

For some reason, they felt like celebrating with a small party afterwards for Jumin's first real performance. He didn't care much for it, but.. he supposed it was nice. Jumin was sitting on the couch with the others, in more comfortable clothing by now after getting money out of his underwear and changing into a less sweaty outfit. He didn't need this money, really, however it was nice to have back up. Jaehee had argued he should keep it. He thought it was because of her wanting a raise, since he definitely will have the money for it. He also slipped some of his money onto Zen's things at times. At least when he knew Zen wouldn’t just throw it out or notice. 

Jaehee was walking into the room full of men with drinks on her tray, setting wine in front of Jumin, beer for Zen, beer for Yoosung, a sweet vodka mix for Saeran, and most likely some strange vodka mix Seven wanted. She then left the room and came back with a tray of shots, setting one in front of everyone before taking a seat. 

Saeran had a big sweet tooth. Even as he sat back, arms stretched out on the back of the couch with the world’s scariest resting bitch face. It was obvious he took more ecstasy than he should've yet somehow acted more normal than he did when he wasn’t on it. He also somehow had the confidence to sit next to yoosung. Though, probably a little too close for comfort. Yoosung tried his hardest to not let his nerves go up as he kept glancing over at Saeran who was acting just a little weird to him. Saeran didn’t notice and just leaned forward, quickly taking the shot after it was set in front of him. Yoosung just shook his head when Saeran offered the other one to him and he sat it back down with a shrug.

Jumin looked down at the shot, and shook his head. "I understand we're celebrating, but I'll have to refuse drinking anything other than wine." He said calmly, he didn't drink or take anything, no matter how much they all offered. 

Jumin looked to the side and there sat Zen, sipping his beer. He was in nothing but a pair of sweatpants right now. As well as he was kinda leaning on Jumin while laughing with Seven and Yoosung as they joked about random stuff. Zen leaned forward at the same time as Jumin to grab his shot while Jumin picked up his wine glass and took a sip as Zen downed the shot. They both then sat back just relaxed as Zen continued his conversation as Jumin listened. He doesn't completely get the jokes, not like he laughs very much anyways. As he took another sip, he leaned into Zen a bit more once again. Honestly he wasn't doing this on purpose, it was pretty subconscious from feeling closer to Zen for some reason. He shrugged it off and leaned forward to set down his glass. 

Meanwhile Jaehee took the shot glass from Jumin and set it somewhere else in case someone else was willing to drink it. Saeran eyed it, but he didn't really need it, he was happy with the one   
shot and his fruity drink. Before anyone could get to it, Zen took the shot and downed it like it was nothing. He sat back and let the alcohol set in. 

 

“So Jumin, how are you liking doing this so far?” Seven asked Jumin, snickering softly at him and Zen being so close. Jumin looked at Seven, knowing full well why he’s snickering. He ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m enjoying it, surprisingly enough.” Jumin answered. At least Seven doesn’t know about his old stripper days- He hopes. Zen just listened to their conversation and closed his eyes, leaning his head.

“That’s great!” Seven exclaimed.

“I think it’s great we’re all able to come together like this!” Yoosung said cheerfully, giving a cute smile as he took a sip from his beer. Jaehee nodded in agreement. 

“While I didn’t expect to see my own boss here, I won’t disagree with Yoosung.” Jaehee gave a little smile and pushed up her glasses. 

“Yes, I agree as well. I also invited V to come join us. I’m not sure if he will show, however.” Jumin said, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“V hasn’t been here in about three months actually.. So it would be nice to see him here.” Seven said. He knew it was fruitless, though. Yoosung just grew quiet and looked down, seeming a bit ticked at the mention of V. Meanwhile, Zen opened his eyes and took a long drink from his beer. Jumin nodded at Seven.

“Yes, it would.” Jumin responded, breathing a sigh through his nose and take another sip of wine. 

It was a few minutes of chit chatter and bickering between everyone when someone started opening the door almost right across from them. It was the back door so maybe it could've been some drunk guy trying to get in. However there were four strong men and a woman who is a black belt in Judo. 

Alas, it was no drunk man. It was V. He walked in casually for a moment, very dark sunglasses on, his normal attire, as well as a look of tiredness. Everyone looked very shocked, yet also speechless as they all realized who exactly it was. V just took a step further in and looked around the room before he spot Jumin and gave a faint smiled. 

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been here." He waited like he wasn't going to have to give more explanation, but he guessed he would eventually. "I at least thought I could show up to congratulate Jumin..." He can't see perfectly, but he can spot Jumin and the rest of them enough to not seem blind. 

Jumin suddenly stood in shock when he saw V. He hadn't spoken to him in person in a least a year, if not longer. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and straightened himself. How was V going to explain if he ran into something? Explain the sunglasses indoors? Explain him leaving for three months? What was V thinking.. He sighed internally and supposed he had to be the one to help from anyone else finding out. He walked over to V. 

"I'm glad you came." He gave a genuine smile back. "Feel free to sit." 

V nodded and Jumin placed a hand on his back to just push him towards the couch. Jaehee scooted over, now closer to Zen. It made her very timid all of a sudden, but she strained to keep her normal unimpressed look, other than smiling to V when he seemed to look over.   
V sat and Jumin sat beside him. A little close. 

Saeran wasn't in the best mood to be seeing V right now, he doesn't have anything against him, he just knew Yoosung hated him.. So he also hated him. He glared at V the whole time. Meanwhile, Yoosung was glaring at V like a hawk alongside Saeran. 

Zen quickly grew uncomfortable. The way Jumin was acting. He did not like what so ever, but soon quickly pushed it aside. He stayed quiet as he soon began to chug his beer like it would somehow numb the feeling he was getting. Yoosung stayed as quiet as Zen did only just putting his drink down and leaning back refusing to look at V. Saeran wasn't in the best mood to be seeing V right now, he doesn't have anything against him, he just knew Yoosung hated him.. So he also hated him. He glared at V the whole time. Seven shook his head at the two then soon chose to try and strike up a conversation with V.

“You haven’t been here in awhile, V.” Seven said, not really saying much afterwards. He could see the way he acted around V and he could clearly see Zen getting uncomfortable. V looked up at Seven, only to finally notice Saeran and Yoosung- He tried to smile at them, but they didn’t seem happy to see him. He of course knew some people didn’t welcome him here, but he was honestly just here to see Jumin.

“Yes.. it’s nice to be back and see all of you.” V smiled softly, a little strained as he looked around. Then he noticed Zen. They did grow close for a short period of time, and he was worried. "Speaking of which- Zen, how is taking care of the club going? I am sorry that I haven't been around. I could tell you why some other time if you'd like." His eyebrows couldn't help but come up over his sunglasses and furrow in concern towards the man. 

Jumin looked at Zen as well, not realizing just how upset he seemed. He had a strange feeling when he realized V and Zen were in the same room and talking to each other. It was almost like he forgot they were separate beings, and that he may have feelings for both of them. He decided to just pick up his wine and sip at it again. The sweet bitterness made him feel better. He watched silently as Jaehee looked to Zen's drink was almost empty, and got up to get him more without asking. She just was a little too shy, she wasn't sure why. She just felt the need to go get him more. Zen didn’t care what Jaehee did right while too distracted by Jumin then looking at V.

“It’s been fine.” Zen answered bluntly,finishing off the beer before looking away. The albino’s head must be running. This is why he tried to avoid these feelings with Jumin. There were many other people who he was friends with. This bastard is gay after all. Jumin couldn’t get feeling for him. He must like so many others, was what he thought to himself. Dread soon began to fill his eyes, but he closed them and laid back hoping the beer would set in.

If V wasn't mostly blind, he would have definitely noticed something was off. He's slowly getting better at listening to the tones of people's voices, at least to the point that he backs off almost like a hurt puppy. He wasn't sure what he did to Zen? Though he guessed he deserved it for not showing up for three months. He just nodded to Zen then leaned back and looked to Jumin, automatically leaning close to him for comfort.

Jumin also seems to be oblivious to Zen's distress today. He did give a look of concern at the bluntness, but the dread he might've seen in Zen's eyes was washed away by him noticing V's uncomfortableness with being here, and didn't even bat an eye when he moved closer. Despite it being forever, he still felt as comfortable as ever with V. He gently placed a hand on V's thigh and possibly gave it a gentle comforting squeeze. Honestly, they probably looked like a couple. With that, Saeran scoffed while Jumin and V ignored him as much as they could. 

Jaehee came back with more beer for Zen and sat next to him, again in between him and Jumin. Poor Jaehee.. getting stuck between her Boss and her... totally not, crush, just business friends. She looked up at Zen and raised a brow, asking quietly as she pushed up her glasses. 

"Is everything okay, Zen?" She was quiet about it so she wouldn't attract the others’ attentions. Zen gently sighed and leaned forward taking the beer and chugging some of it. This was at least his 5th beer he’s had tonight. He was about to lean back and close his eyes again, but he looked over to Jaehee to answer her.

“Yeah, Yeah I'm fi-. . .” Zen said, then froze. His eyes caught Jumin’s hands and he quickly looked away before he literally chugged the rest of his beer. He soon quickly checked his phone and acted like it was someone important before standing up. “I got to go guys. . .family needs me.”

With that Zen didn’t say another word as he slipped into the dressing room grabbing a shirt and his jacket He as well grabbed his phone and keys and walked out of the place slamming the door behind him. Seven just leaned back, taking a drink of his drink while almost glaring at Jumin for what he just did.

“You messed uuuuuup. . .~” Seven mumbled under his breath. Saeran started snickering quietly when he heard what Seven said, Jaehee was shaking her head in confusion, and Yoosung didn’t understand what happened either.

Jumin blinked, still watching the door where Zen left like he was going to come back. He soon looked at Seven. He didn't hear exactly what he said but he saw the glare and just looked away. He stared at the door, feeling like he should follow, but.. Wait did he say family? Doesn't he not talk to family anymore. He looked to V with a raised eyebrow. His grip also tightened on V's leg, before he realized how tight it was and let go. 

V had jumped when the door was slammed, and suddenly he remembered all that Seven has been telling him- How close Zen and Jumin were when he walked in. Maybe he did want to see Jumin because he knew what might happen, but now he realized he's made a mistake by coming. He just doesn't like the feeling of this anymore. He isn't sure why. Was he scared Jumin was going to hurt Zen? Or was he just scared of them together. He sighed and leaned back, knowing full well Zen isn't on good terms with his family, but he'll just pretend for now. 

"I'm sure he's fine, Jumin." V said after noticing Jumin's hand and just barely stopped himself from reaching to grab it. "I do need to go home soon, however." He said almost reluctantly.

“Well that's too bad, it was nice to see you though.” Seven said in an almost blunt way. He continued to glare at Jumin before he pulled out his phone and texted Zen. He had talked to Zen here and there about jumin and he knew why he was upset. It wasn’t helping Zen adjust to the weird feelings he’s having. Despite how much Seven teases Zen, he’s kinda somewhat his boss in a way.

Seven: you alright Zen?

Zen: Hell if I'm alright...I can’t stand this... I just don't get what I'm feeling!

Seven: I keep telling you.. you most likely want something with jumin. Come on we gotta know this ship is possible

Zen: Seven will you stop?!

Zen: I want nothing to do with the damn bastard!

Zen: I just picked up some more beer to drink anyways.. I’ll be at the studio practicing for the next performance

Zen: Don't bother me

Seven sighed and glared slight daggers at Jumin again. He finished off his drink before he stood. 

“I’ll be right back guys, need to go to the bathroom really quickly.” Seven proclaimed. He side tosses his phone into Jumin’s lap as he walked by so no one else would see. The chat between him and Zen was still up. He then walked off without another word. Jumin suddenly had a phone in his lap and he gave a confused look as Seven walked away. Jumin didn't like the glaring Seven was giving him, he wasn't even sure what was going on. Was it something he did or said? 

Yoosung on the other hand was glaring at V very angrily. The poor boy would look intimidating if he wasn’t so cute. Looked like an angry puppy for that fact. Saeran thought he looked cute, even blushing before looking away. He decided to join Yoosung once again in glaring at V, which is definitely a lot less cute.

V just accepted the fact by now that he isn't very welcome except by Jumin and Jaehee at the moment. He sighed

"I'm going to go now.. I'll try to come visit more, but there's still things I need to take care of." He stood then looked down at Jumin. "Let's catch up again sometime." He gave a very faint smile before he turned and left. He of course had his driver take him home. Jumin gave a soft sigh and looked up to V.

"Yes, let's." He gave the best smile he could through his confusion and watched him leave. He took a moment before he actually picked up Seven's phone to look at it, as he was skeptical as to why it was given to him. Luckily, everyone was too distracted by V leaving. Well Jaehee had got up to put drinks away, actually.

He looked at the messages and his eyebrows slowly rose, and his heart kind of skipped. Zen felt something for him? He read the rest and his heart sank to the goddamn floor and then to hell. That was a blow to his self esteem. Normally he didn't care but after just getting his hopes up for a second... He turned off the phone and laid it to the side before taking out his own phone. 

"Thank you for celebrating with me. However, I'm going to head home for the night. Please, if you can, make your glaring a little more subtle.." Jumin said. He then shot them both a look before standing and very quickly grabbing what he needed. He soon head out the door, as he texted Zen. 

Jumin: What happened? Are you alright?  
Jumin: Please answer me.

He wasn't sure why he should bother, but he was still worried. He felt hurt, but now he’s kind of realized he may have done the same to Zen.. Kind of. He's not getting the real picture, but at least he's getting something. Emotions are slow for him. He decided to call Zen instead, and do so until he picked up. 

Within a good 10-20 minutes Zen and his now completely drunk self got to his phone as he took a drink of the last beer he had. He opened the door to the private studio, seeing himself suddenly in the mirror. He was in no shirt and was dripping in sweat as the cold air hit him. He wobbly began to slowly walk down the alleyway before pulling out something in his back pocket- a pack of cigarettes. He hadn’t smoked in years. He was desperate to feel numb at this point so he lit one and finally picked up his phone before loudly coughing.

“H-hello?...” Zen said shakily. His voice heavy and scratchy from practicing who knows what and the amount of alcohol he had consumed in one sitting.

"Hello, it's me," Jumin was surprised Zen answered at all, albeit it took awhile. He sighed a little, he was happy to hear his voice, but it sounded off. "How much have you drank, Zen? Are you still at the studio?" He bombarded him with questions first. He felt he could answer both of those himself, but.. He just needed to talk to Zen. Jumin also wanted to know how and why any of this was his fault, because he honest to god didn't know.

“W-why.. is this any of your.. b-business Mr-.. han?. .” Asked Zen. He hiccuped and stumbled a bit before leaning on a wall. He took another puff of his cigarette and coughed. He continued. “Don't you...h-have your boyfriends...t-to d-de-deal...with...” Zen turned his back on the entrance of the alleyway as he took a very long drag of the cigarette again, coughing horribly.“I-I'm sure he wants...your-” Zen coughed. “attention. . .” Silent footsteps of a group of maybe three or four were coming up behind Zen,but he was to miserable right now to care. 

“Zen I-... Are you smoking? I thought you quit..” Jumin said a bit sadly. He never liked the fact Zen smoked, but it was his decision. “Nevermind that.. What are you-” He was cut off as Zen started to speak.

“You know… y-you two are great together… the way… you… l-look at him...” Zen’s drunk self began to tear up. He may be drunk, but god for some reason it’s really beginning to hurt him. His feelings confuse him horribly.

“Ah.. I see. Hyun,” Jumin said as he was putting the pieces together. “No, I'm not dating V. He is just a close friend, and you know this. He's gone. Why would this concern you since you seem to want to have nothing to do with me?" He cringed at how blunt he sounded, but he was worried, and confused, and just needed to talk this out with Zen. Despite Zen being drunk.. he needed to tell him something. He wouldn’t take advantage of Zen, he wouldn’t, but he needed to see him. "Just stay there, I'm coming to get you. You can't be out like this."

“D-don't bother with me..” Zen coughed. “I’ll b-” The call dropped silent before ending on Jumin’s side with a beep. Jumin looked at his phone with alarm. What was going on? He attempted to call back, no one answered. He called his driver as he continued to walk, telling him where he was and where he was heading. He then texted Seven.

Jumin: Zen hung up very suddenly. He won't pick up now.   
Jumin: Please, try to call him for me. 

He continued to walk as he waited for his driver, he showed up in a couple minutes. Jumin was getting anxious, so he told him to hurry to the private studio. He wasn't sure what was happening but.. He hoped Zen was okay. He'd be there very soon.

Meanwhile on Zen’s side, he was pushed up against a wall by a man fairly taller than him. Soon some of his buddies began to gang up on him, pulling things out of his pockets, including his keys and phone. After they confinscated his things, they began to Sexualy harass him- lifting his shirt, touching him, and pulling down his pants. Tears fell down Zen’s face as he struggled, wishing he could do something, but he was too drunk. One of them even lit one of his cigarettes and left a burn on his wrist, leaving him to yell out in pain. He struggled more and more before he could feel a knife to his neck and the sound of a zipper and belt being undone. Zen was terrified, but there was nothing Zen could do about this- on his own at the least. He had to give in.

Within about ten or fifteen minutes the leave Zen there on the ground beat up and used. He was sticky in places he shouldn’t be and had bruises and many scratches covering his pale body. His hair tangled and messed up. Tears poured down the drunk man’s face as he laid there helpless. He had no energy whatsoever, so he didn’t notice the group of guys wandering into his studio with his keys- Oblivious to the tragic sight that would soon be left when he came back.

Seconds after this, Jumin showed up. He hops out of the car and looked down the alleyway. Oh thank god, Zen was- ...

"Zen..?" He took a step, but quickly made his way over as he saw the crumpled bruised man. "Hyun?!" He gently touched his arm, looking more concerned than ever. "What happened? What's going on?" His vision was honestly blurry from just how, worried he was. He cupped Zen's face, feeling the tears that were on them, and attempting to wipe them away.   
"I'm.. I'm here. Please, we have to get you home.. You can tell me what happened later." He attempted to help him stand by taking his hand. He's sure someone did this to Zen, and he would have every camera on this goddamn street looked at to find them, because it seemed they were gone.

Zen cried out in pain as he tried to get up, but still managed. He quickly clung to Jumin for balance as only more tears fell down his face. His throat hurt for many reasons that he didn’t want to think about. He looked up at the man through his blurry vision only to break down into sobbing as he trembled. Hickeys cover his neck, blood seems to even be in his white hair. It was hard for Jumin to take in all that he noticed, but at least Zen was alive. He brought the albino close and very gently brushed his finger through his hair. 

“We’re going home now. It will be alright..” He said in a very soft voice before starting to help Zen to his car. He practically carried him there. Which he didn’t mind. He’s done it before. He set him in the back seat and sat beside him, not letting go of him at all. Jumin told his driver where to go and then looked to Zen. “I’ll take you back to your home.. Can you get your key out for me?” Jumin asked. He didn’t want to push the poor man, but it was just things he needed. Zen ended up resting his head on top of Jumin’s shoulder. 

“T-they..” Zen coughed. “..took my keys.. And my phone..” Zens breath was shaky. He cringed in pain as his sweating began to get into his fresh wounds that were already most likely dirty. Jumin gently rubbed his arm and frowned. 

“Do you have a spare key?” Jumin asked. Again he hated to make Zen talk, but it was necessary for now. He gently places a hand on his leg, looking at him. He gave Zen's leg a little comforting squeeze, but stopped and suddenly pulled it away as if he had burned his hand on something. Zen isn't V. He hoped that's not why he was acting this way towards him. Maybe, he's comfortable enough to be close to Zen like this, but why only when he's either high on ecstasy or drunk? It was honestly frustrating and confusing by this point.

“U-under. . the mat. .” Zen responded. He looked up at Jumin, one of his eyes twitching. A slight scratch that was dangerously close to his eyes seemed to be getting irritated from his crying. Jumin nodded at his response then frowned at the cut, realizing he’d most likely need to help with washing him up. 

They soon pulled up to the apartment. Jumin does need to get out of the car to get the key at least, but Zen was clinging to Jumin’s arm, like a kid not wanting to leave their mother on the first day of school. He was still scared. He didn't mind, but he took Zen's hands and helped him out carefully as possible. 

"If you need me to carry you, I can." Jumin offered, as he helped Zen balance. Either way he moved to the front door, taking it slow for Zen's sake the whole time. He then reached down and under the mat to get the key. Luckily it was there, and he unlocked the door, helping him inside as he also closed the door. "First.. you need to wash up. I don't need your wounds getting infected. Monster healing or not, an infection can kill you." He lectured quietly as he first helped him to his room, letting him sit on his bed. He sat next to him though, thinking over stuff as he looked at him. "Can you shower on your own?" 

Zen remained silent just clinging to Jumin still in any form he could. He didn’t want to let go right now. He looks up at Jumin as the taller man looked down at him. Zen was still shaking, his vision still blurry from tears as well. Despite being so broken, he was still so pretty. Jumin sighed and started getting up before he helped Zen up.

“I will take that as a no.” Jumin said quietly as he brought him to the bathroom. He put the toilet seat down and let him sit there. He didn't trust putting him on the edge of a tub, or a stool, because it doesn't have a back and he doesn't want Zen falling and hitting his head.

He had to detach himself from Zen for a moment as he scavenged for a rag, soap, and water. Once he got all those, he filled the sink with water, purposely making the water soapy so it wasn't just direct soap on wounds. He took off his over shirt that he had on, setting it to the side, before getting down on his knees in front of Zen. It was easier this way so he didn't have to bend down. He took Zen's arm and cleaned off spots of dirt, and was gentle on any scratches or scrapes, and barely even touched the bruises on him. Jumin was basically just being as cautious as he possibly could.   
After getting his arms and chest, he stood and rinsed out the rag before moving to his face. He gently cupped his face to keep it still as he dabbed at the cut under Zen's eye. If that had been any closer to his eye- He didn't want to think about it. He just continued to clean with the air of silence around them.Though, some of these cuts needed to be covered. Zen flinched slightly here in there through the process. Even in this state he could still feel his weird emotions. Jumin just looked really damn handsome right now.

"Do you have a first aid kit of any sort, Zen?" Jumin tried asking, but he wasn't sure if he'd get any response. It was very, very late at night. Plus Zen was just gazing at him for a good moment before he could register the question. He then motioned his head towards the medicine cabinet like mirror. He leaned his head down a bit and groaned with large hickeys and bruises on his neck. The poor albino was getting tired. His eyes were heavy and blood shot. Jumin had to pull his eyes away from the disgusting hickeys Zen had, moving to open the cabinet. He found the band-aids, some antiseptic, and a couple other things like cotton pads for any bigger wounds as well as some medical tape. This was all stuff that you’d get just from buying a little first aid kit, honestly. 

 

Jumin went back to Zen and first put some of the cream on the cut on his face before putting a band-aid over it. He then went on to other parts, having to just make sure that all the blood and dirt was out of Zen's hair where his head was smashed, since he didn't have any real way to put something there. He continued putting stuff on places that really needed it. On some bigger scrapes and cuts, he put cotton pads on with medical tape. He made a snarl like face when he looked at the burns on Zen's wrist once again. He was not happy about that at all. However the anger was kind of consumed by sadness, pity, just overwhelming amount of realizing that this just happened to Zen, and he couldn't do anything about it. He may have started to tear up, but he just closed his eyes as he gently kissed Zen's wrist right next to where he put a couple band-aids. Jumin then sighed and looked up at the albino. 

"Let's get you to bed." He said as he stood fully again and attempted to help Zen up. The boy needed water first though. With the amount he drank he would not be happy in the morning if he went to sleep without water. He had also made sure to grab the bottle of pain meds, sliding it in his pocket to put on his side table again. Zen shakily got up with the help of Jumin, leaning on him to stay somewhat stable.

“Thanks… Jumin…” Zen mumbled. This was the second time he ever said those words verbally to this man. He hoped he was heard through his quiet shaky voice. Jumin just stopped and soaked in his the words. Again, why does Zen only appreciate him when he's on a high, or drunk. He sighed and continued to the bed. 

"It's not a problem, whatsoever. Despite the fact you will most likely not remember anything once again, I need you to know that I would do anything for you if you allowed me to.. I owe you a lot." Jumin said softly, mumbling the last bit. He didn’t make eye contact as he spoke to Zen, because right now it was like he wasn't talking to Zen at all, however it was nice to say. 

Zen’s drunk self quietly took in Jumin’s scent- It relaxed him. It almost put him to sleep then and there. Everything still hurt, his hips especially with the things they did, bruises heavily lining right at his hips. They looked like finger prints. Someone can only hope Zen won’t remember what actually happened, but those might give it away. Maybe Jumin could play it off as he got into a car accident or something. Soon his poor drunk mind began to wander. He didn’t deserve someone like Jumin. He treated him horribly yet here was Jumin, helping him after he made such a dumb ass choice. A part of him really wanted to start doing more for him. Maybe it wouldn’t be to bad to buy allergy medication, so he could spend time with Jumin more. Then he could go to his place and be alone with him. As Zen thought to himself, Jumin helped him sit down on the bed, not letting him lay back just yet. 

“I’ll be right back.” Jumin said before moving away to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and came back, handing it to Zen. “Drink, please.” He wasn’t going to give Zen any pain meds right now. They don’t mix with alcohol. Zen slowly drank the water, taking a moment to cough after he finished. He glanced over to the nightstand, knowing he couldn’t hide something important right now, all he could do was hold his head as it throbbed. He set his drink down and fell back onto the bed. The room was almost spinning. He was going to be sick in the morning that’s for sure. Jumin watched to make sure Zen was alright before he set the bottle on the nightstand, only to stop suddenly when he noticed a purple handkerchief. It was definitely his. He wondered where it went for awhile. Did Zen take it? He shook his head and pushed that thought away with all the rest. Jumin sat on the edge of the bed.

"Get rest, I have to go now." Jumin said with a bit of reluctance. If he stayed, Zen would wake up to see Jumin here and he doesn’t think that'd be very good right now. Especially, if he can't remember anything. He just watches Zen for a moment, and his hand moved, running through Zen's hair that was still partially tangled up. It was hard not to just sit there and pet Zen till he fell asleep, but he needed to go. He attempted to stand with a sigh only to be stopped by a drunk Zen. He had reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“P-please don't go yet… just… not yet… p-please... “ Zen pleaded. Tears were in his eyes as he spoke. He may be drunk, but he was scared. They have his keys after all.. They could break in at any moment. They could have followed him. Maybe at least until Zen was completely asleep, Jumin could contact the others. Honestly, how could he say not to this. Jumin moved around and slipped onto the bed, sitting next to Zen as he leaned against the back of the bed. 

“Fine, I won’t leave you. Just please, sleep.” Jumin finally said. He watched Zen for a moment, making sure to stay close to him. 

Zen laid down properly on his bed, staying fairly close to Jumin himself as he lazily put the covers over himself. He kept his back turned to him, but wanted to stay close so he could keep the scent of him close. His eyes relaxed.

“Again… Thanks Jummie..” Zen mumbled tiredly. Without another words, Zen and his drunk ass fell asleep. Quietly, his chest moved a bit unevenly, but not enough to where it would bother someone. Jumin couldn't help but smile a little, rolling his eyes. What was even that name.

The room stayed silent, the handkerchief still on his side table, as well as the clothing Zen borrowed from Jumin hanging up nicely in Zen’s closet. Jumin relaxed as he observed this in his room before he turned and watched Zen sleep for a little- Which was kind of creepy, so he took out his phone and started texting Jaehee details, as well as asking Seven for help on checking the camera and Saeran for looking up profiles of these men to report them to the police asap. He was not going to take no for an answer. He didn’t care if he needed to pay them to do these things for him, he would make sure they were caught and put away for a long ass time. He's not letting any of the people responsible go. They also have Zen's keys and he doesn't think Zen wants to move anywhere else anytime soon anyways. Plus if he doesn't remember, he won't understand if Jumin asked him to move. He sighed a little and glanced to the sleeping Zen, starting to get tired himself. He looked up a little and saw the handkerchief once again. Jumin gently hummed to himself in thought. He then slowly slid of the bed, going to the bathroom to grab his jacket that he had on. He took the dark purple handkerchief and put down his more lavender colored one instead. What? Jumin liked his dark purple one, but didn't want to just take it and not leave a new one behind. 

He got back into the bed, leaning against the head post. He didn't know why he's staying, Zen was asleep anyways. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep.. before snapping himself awake. He shouldn’t sleep here, that sounded like a bad idea.. but also not bad of an idea either. He had already told his Driver to go home for the night, anyways, he won't bother him again. The smell of Zen's house was very nice. It almost felt nostalgic. It didn't help with the fact he was already tired that it relaxed him. Eventually, Jumin ended up passing out reluctantly, his phone still on and in his hand as he fell asleep sitting up with his head leaned back. He's gonna be so sore in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! We usually upload two chapters at a time, but I was having a rough time continuing to write. This chapter felt so broken up and hard to write, but it was a good challenge. It has also been hard finding someone to proofread it.  
> Thank you for the patience, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come~ <3
> 
> ~Aurora & Elliot


	6. Chapter 6

It was pretty early in the morning as Zen stirred awake. He didn’t even notice Jumin there due to a horrible feeling returning to his chest and stomach. Quickly, he ran off to the bathroom, letting out slight cries in pain as he moved, dropping down to vomit heavily into the toilet. His head was throbbing. What happened last night? Zen thought to himself. Slowly, he sat up from the toilet and looked in the mirror, dread immediately falling over him. He was a wreck. He backed up against the wall, then proceeded to slide down slowly, grabbing at his hair in slight confused panic. Did he drink that much? He looked down at his stomach, noticing the bruises. The pieces started to connect. It was hard to believe. His head throbbed more, making him tear up from the pain. He went to stand, but pushed himself to quickly. Now everything just hurts. The tear falling down his face stung the small cut under his eyes, causing him to let out a hiss of pain.

In the midst of this, Jumin was just barely waking up, the loss of warmth forcing him awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to where Zen should’ve been  
.   
"Zen..?" He said to the room quietly, before hearing shifting in the bathroom and started to panic internally. He got up quickly, a little too quickly, but he went to the bathroom and looked at Zen, just barely catching that tear. Oh no please don't cry. "You're awake.. How are you feeling?" He asked as casually as he could, but was clear on his face he was trying to push his worry down. Zen noticed, but was in too much pain and distraught to analyze it. 

“What does it damn look like? I feel damn horrible. What fucking happened last night?!” Zen said. At this point he broke down in tears, seeming angry yet panicked. His eyes were full of fear.

Now that Zen was sober he didn't feel like he could comfort him like he normally does, but he does talk a step closer before catching and stopping himself from trying to touch Zen. 

"Ah, yes.. last night," He looked down, skeptical on if he should tell the truth. He composed himself as best he could and looked back up, trying to act like his normal serious self. It was hard to do right after waking, usually he has a pissed look from being tired, but that's definitely not the case today. "A car happened. You were.. very intoxicated. You didn't break anything however, and I know how you are, so I brought you home instead.. I hope you don't mind." He tried to not say any of it too quickly so he wouldn't sound as panicked as he felt. 

He just.. He just wanted Zen to not cry anymore. It was hard to look at. He ended up crossing his arms, possibly gripping a little tighter to force himself to calm down and look at Zen who looked a bit shocked. It was obvious that’s not what happened, but Jumin cared enough to lie and him not worry as much, so he was going to keep quiet. Tears still poured down his face.

“God I’m such an idiot…” Zen lied through his teeth. Jumin had done so much for him. “Just.. Hug me you jerk.” Zen squeezed his eyes shut as he broke into full sobs, sniffling and choking. There was no shame. He somehow felt comfortable in front of him to be a mess like this. However, Jumin didn’t understand the sudden affection he was allowed to give to Zen. It wasn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t going to say no. Jumin moved in slowly and hugged Zen without saying anything else. He made sure to not hug him where he knew he had bruises and scratches, but still held him tightly. Being so close, it somehow made him feel guilty and responsible for this mess.

“I’m sorry..” Jumin mumbled quietly as he leaned his head down with a sigh. This was nice for both of them, neither wanting to let go as Zen sobbed into the man’s chest. He clung back tighter than he ever has even when he used to angrily grab him. Jumin was one of the few people who really looked out for him, despite his hatred. 

“I’m sorry too.. That you’re going through all this trouble.. For a bastard like me..” Zen choked out through the tears. “I don’t deserve kindness.. From you.. After all the things I would say to you in the chatroom.. Or on the phone.. I just wish I could…-” He cut himself off and continued to cry, his hold body shaking as one of hands reached up and tangled in the business man’s hair. The other stayed around his shoulder. After Zen moved, Jumin moved his hand from Zen’s back to brush through his hair a bit. He stopped as he spoke, however.

“Zen no.. You deserve this kindness. You know that I also messed with you. If anything, I deserve the hatred I provoked,” Jumin gave a half-hearted breathy chuckle before giving a gentle squeeze around Zen’s waist. “Like before, I don’t expect anything in return. I’d rather you not feel as though you owe me.” He would give the world to Zen if he could, honestly. 

“I… I still owe you so much though.. You go through so much for me..” Zen said. He slightly pulled away from Jumin, looking up at him with glossy, blood shot eyes. He stared at the man’s face, embracing his dull eyes as Jumin embraced red eyes. He wasn’t some kind of robot like everyone thought. Zen noticed he actually cared, as well as his soft skin, and his very tempting lips. He stared at them for a bit longer than he should before pulling his gaze away to look down. Jumin frowned at this, but let him continue. “I’m sorry, you’re having to see me like this. I must look horrible..” He slowly began to remove his hands from Jumin, who stared at the other for a moment more. He worried very much for the poor man. He didn’t care if he looked broken, tired, or bloodshot, he was just content that Zen was somewhat okay right now. Before Zen completely moved away, he stopped him, taking his hand in his suddenly.

“I don’t mind. I found online that seeing someone at their worst is like a bonding experience, which I’m appreciative to share with you..” Admitted Jumin. He lifted one hand and cupped Zen’s face gently to make him look up. He inched forward only to stop and just look at Zen instead. He wasn’t just going to kiss him out of the blue. It didn’t feel right, for now. “If you feel as though you owe me, then please, do one thing for me..” He gave a faint smile. “Continue to be happy. Tears don’t suit you.” He moved his face away and took his hand off of Zen’s face. “I’d like if you ate and took your pain killers that I’ve left for you.” Suddenly, Jumin is back to ‘Mother Cat’ mode. He however, did not let go of Zen’s hand, leaving him to sit there with a soft red tint on his cheeks. 

“A-alright.. Jummie.” Zen responded softly. He weakly pulled a smile onto his face as he looked at Jumin, who rolled his eyes at the nickname with a small sigh. However, Zen felt risky today it seemed, as an idea popped into his head. He took Jumin’s hand that he was holding and kissed it, catching the man off guard. “Thank you again.. I’m serious.” With that he walked off to the bedroom where the painkillers were. He took them an sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair. Jumin was now left in the bathroom for a moment with a smile on his face, his heart beat so hard, only just having noticed. He soon joined Zen, only to watch him walk to his fridge and open it. There was literally no food in there. Luckily Jumin didn’t notice as he looked down at the phone he just went to grab, and checked the time. He traveled to where Zen was with a small sigh.

“Zen, I think I’ll be ta-” Jumin cut himself off when he noticed him looking into the fridge. There nothing in there except beer as far he could see. He raised a brow and crossed his arms as he looked at Zen. “I’m taking you out to eat.” He wasn’t taking no for answer, but Zen just sighed and turned to him. 

“Jumin, no, there is no need to.. Plus, I don’t wanna go out like.. This..” Zen wasn’t actually scared of going out because of how he looked, he just remembered last night. He knew the people that hurt him had his keys, and he doesn’t want to leave the house attended or unattended more than he doesn’t want to be home alone. This made Jumin squint suspiciously for a moment, before sighing and giving in. He understood he shouldn’t force Zen to leave his house right now. Jumin was also scared to leave him alone at home at this point.

“Fine, then.. What was it that Assistant Kang ate..? Take out?” Jumin asked no one in particular. He wasn’t sure, he either had cooks, or went out to expensive restaurants. He shook his head dismissively. “Whatever it is, I can get it for you. You have to eat.” He gives a stern look.

“Jumin- I will be fine. I’ll.. manage something, I promise. Don’t.. Worry about me too much.” Zen looked away and head for the couch which had a vague fragrance of beer and cigarettes. Jumin followed after shaking his head. 

“I’m not leaving you until you’ve eaten.” Please, don’t make Jumin sit there and berate Zen till he gives in. Unless, he gets kicked out. That is an option, and Jumin would respect it, but he wouldn’t be very happy with it.

“Jumin please.. I promise I’ll be fine. If I have to I can run out somewhere if it’s really that necessary.. I’ll just have to get into some- actual clothing,” Zen gives a defeated sheepish look. “You’ve really done enough for me, and I can’t thank you enough, but I know you have work. No use spending it on a jerk like me.~” Zen smiled softly and genuinely at Jumin before gently taking his hand. “I really, really, promise I’ll be fine, and I promise if I do need anything else, I’ll contact you.” With that, he grips the other man’s hand tightly and plants a kiss on it again with a wink afterward. Jumin’s heart just skips despite wanting to roll his eyes. How to make a grown man blush, a guide by Zen. Really, he didn’t expect it, so of course it finally convinced him that Zen might be okay for now. Jumin gave a sigh and spoke.

“Okay.. I will trust you on this then.” He seemed a little sad, but it’s most likely because he realized he had to go. “You’re right, I do have work very soon. However, I’ll text you to check up on you.” 

“Whatever makes you happy.” Zen was still holding his hand and he really didn’t want to let go. He felt bold though, letting go of the warm hand and taking a deep breath. For a moment he looked frustrated with himself before giving Jumin a very tight hug. With it, he smooched Jumin’s cheek and took off into his room in embarrassment, but not before yelling on the way there. “Stay safe Jummie~!” Once the bedroom door was shut, Zen landed face first on the bed, his face and ears pure red. He just did that, and yet he still questions if he’s gay or not. It’s like he has no control over himself when he’s around Jumin. He changes him in so many ways. With little thought of Jumin’s reaction outside the door, he grabbed the handkerchief he stole from the other off the side table. It seemed a lighter purple, and the familiar scent was fresher. Oh god, this means Jumin.. Oh no. He did- He found out. What is Zen going to do with himself now..

Meanwhile, as Zen had a mild breakdown over being gay in his bedroom, Jumin was left, once again, to stand there and take in what just happened. Jumin would love to return the favor of the kiss, but.. He’ll wait for another time to repay him. He smiled to himself as he gently touched his cheek and stared at the door in awe. After finally realizing he was acting like a child lost in love or a childish crush, he decided he hasn’t entirely accepted it, nor is he really in denial. He’d just let these thing sit. Once his Driver arrived, he got in the car and was lost in thought. Jumin realized.. They would both have to go back to that alleyway. What if it sparked a memory? He was ignorant to that fact Zen was faking his ‘lost memory’ of the previous night. All the way home he thought of ways to keep Zen from going to the private studio. While this went on, Zen was just gathering himself, getting dressed, going out, going to the gym, and getting groceries as usual. However he realized he.. Doesn’t have a phone anymore. How will he contact Jumin?

This really doesn’t hit Jumin, not as he attempts to distract himself with work. Really, he couldn’t stop letting his mind wander back to Zen, about his safety especially. He was finishing up some things by now, not realizing just how late it was till he looked at the time. Zen hasn’t texted him at all. So, of course, he attempted to call Zen, text him, whatever he could. Then, it hit him. Zen told him he lost his keys and phone. Dammit. Jumin was going to head home.. But now he was worried for Zen. It was getting to his head quickly enough that he left work a little earlier than usually to head over to Zen’s. Once there, he went up to the door and knocked on it, waiting. He knocked again, waited, then knocked again. He even rang the doorbell a few times. Still, there was no answer. He thought Zen might be in the shower, he lived alone after all. However, after about half an hour of waiting in the car, then going back to try again, there was still no answer. Yes, Just was tat worried and desperate, but how could you blame him after what happened to Zen, while also know they haven’t been caught yet, and as well as have Zen’s key’s? He pulled out his phone and was going to contract something to help him get into Zen’s house first.

Soon, a figure came walking up to the building, bags in both hands. . a lot of them for a matter of fact. A hood was pulled over his head as he limped with a small hiss of pain. In the meantime, Jumin was still being too irrationally worried to noticed or hear them. He honestly would break in himself if it wasn’t for the fact he was calling someone to help 

“I need your assistance, please. Zen isn’t answering the door, he has no phone, and I’ve already told you the situation. Please, I just need to find him.. I need to know he is okay..” He got a little quiet, taking a deep breath as if someone on the phone was instructing him to do so first. He started mumbling quieter, facing the ground with his shoulder against the door, just in case he could hear anything from the inside. 

“Jumin…?” A familiar voice came from behind, causing Jumin to stop and turn to the sound. There was Zen, pulling down his hood with a worried look. Then, he quickly realizes he hasn’t been able to text him all day. He set down the bags close to the door and gently puts a hand on Jumin’s shoulder to comfort him. It only helped for a moment before he went in for a hug, still holding his phone. It wasn’t like him, but he was hiding the fact he was possibly tearing up from mostly frustration of not being about to do anything when he thought something did happen to Zen. He didn’t say anything, just held Zen a little tighter to his chest. Though, he loosened up when he felt Zen’s body tense up before a hiss of pain escaped him. He gave a confused, hesitant hug back.

“I guess.. You were worried, huh?” Zen said with a soft sigh, running his hand through Jumin’s hair in a comforting way. Jumin relaxed and let his grip soften, apologizing under his breath for how tight he held him. He leaned his head down into Zen’s hand, calming down more.

“Yes.. I’m sorry, I couldn’t get a hold of you, so I assumed something happened. I overreacted.” He pulled away from Zen, looking a little embarrassed from his actions, but still happy and relieved to know Zen was safe.The other gave a small smile with a soft chuckle, in which Jumin gave a smile back. 

“I’m fine Jumin, no need to worry. I did just go to the store though if you.. Maybe wanna join me for dinner? I feel like you deserve it after everything you’ve done.. And the fact you were worried enough to come here.” He spoke as he walked over and picked up the bags. He attempted to hold back a hiss of pain as well as he could. He was in more pain than previous due to going to the gym. It was the only thing that made him feel somewhat good about himself. Not the best idea, yeah, but it helped his ego a good bit. Jumin had noticed, but he was weighing over the pros and cons of eating with Zen tonight. He was here already, and he was still thinking of bringing Zen otu to eat sometime, so he could use this as an excuse to pay him back later. 

“Of course, I’d love to join you for dinner.” Jumin said happily. He also gets to spend more time with outside of strip club shenanigans. Again though, don’t think he missed that wince. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Zen. “How are you feeling?” He asked in a more skeptical tone. “Do you need help with that?” He didn’t mean to baby Zen so much, not like Jumin notices if he is, he’s just concerned.

“I’ll be fine Jumin, don’t worry, but I’m feeling a lot better than I have been.” Zen pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door before limping his way to the kitchen. Once the groceries were set down, he sighed in relief and took off his jacket. “Make yourself comfy, I’ll be back in a moment.” He wandered off to his room before shutting the door. While waiting for Zen, he decided to sit on the couch. The silence filled, except a strange quiet voice coming from his hand. Oh, he forgot about his phone.. He quickly brought that up to his ear.

“I’m sorry Jihyun, Zen is alright now. Thank you for helping me. I’ll check in with you later.” Jumin said he goodbyes to V and hung up the phone. In seconds Zen came out of his room, his hair gone from rat tail to a bun on his head, as well as a white tank top and blue shorts. Bandages were still wrapped around some of his cuts on his arms and legs. He walks into the kitchen and began unpacking all the stuff he got.

“So. . . How was work today?” Zen attempted to make small talk, not wanting thing to be too quiet. 

Jumin looked up, a little shocked by how different Zen looked with just a change of hairstyle. He.. liked it a lot. He would have appreciated the minimal amount of clothing, despite being able to see it often now; However, the bandages threw it off, making him think of what had happened just last night. He physically shivered then forced himself to stand, walking to the kitchen to see if could help with anything. 

“Fine, busy, boring, I was finally able to put the raise for Assistant Kang through, though I tend to give her a little extra when I ask her to do extra, which I think is reasonable. I’ve never underpaid a worker. Yet..” He sighed a little and crossed his arms as he looked away. He can get a little on edge about work sometimes because even if it is boring, it’s still stressful, which he is in denial about. He was met with a. . view, as Zen was bent over in front of the fridge, putting things away. 

“Well, at least it wasn’t bad.” Zen responded.

“Indeed,” Jumin nodded, again, eyeing him a bit too much. Zen stood up and began to put things in the cabinets, leaving out everything he was going to need to make the dish for the night. “Are you going to need help?” Jumin asked, moving a little closer.

“Again, I’ll be fine Jumin, don’t worry. It’s the most i can do when you’ve helped me so much, and take it as me paying you back for.. Joining us.” Zen smiled softly, and began pulling out bowls and pans. 

“Joining.. Us?” Jumin raised a brow, uncrossing his arms. Was Zen talking about the strip club? Did Zen know about.. No, he couldn’t. “What do you mean, exactly?” He questioned as he continued to watch Zen work. 

“I remember saying I owed you that night I went to your strip club.. Take this as a part of that, you know..” Zen shrugged before he began getting to work on cooking. While things settled, he grabbed his ipod off the table, putting it in his pocket and putting one earbud in. He began tapping his foot as he cooked. Jumin was genuinely amused by then, but also a bit perturbed. He guessed he wrote all that off because of.. What he had done to Zen that night. 

“Right, Yes.. I suppose I forgot.” Jumin cleared his throat and nodded gently.

For the most part afterwards, Zen grew quiet as he cooked, his hips swaying to whatever music he was playing. Jumin watched him cook and sway for a bit, having such a craving to wrap his arms around his waist, give him a peck on the cheek. Just.. domestic things.. He quickly cut off that train of thought and turned. 

“I’m going to sit.” He mumbled, going to couch and sitting down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next hour or so, Jumin spent his time messaging V. It wasn’t the most exciting conversation, though a good distraction. Except, a moment came where he brought up how he was having dinner with Zen. V then suddenly had something to do. He didn’t think much of it, but there was a twinge of worry, as if he’d done something wrong. 

Jumin stood and decided to check on Zen. He walked to the kitchen silently. Seeing Zen brought his spirits back up, and he felt more talkative than he did a moment ago.

“How is it going, Zen?” Jumin asked.

“I just got done.” Zen responded with a smile. He was already pulling out plates and setting up the table. He doesn’t normally do this, but it felt right. Jumin moved closer and took a look at the food. It wasn’t a big meal with as many side dishes as he’s used to, just made for a quick dinner for two. It was mainly rice with kimchi on top, some stew for the main, and a few other vegetables.

“I’m surprised. It looks very good.” Jumin said, attempting not to sound rude, but it still did, causing Zen to roll his eyes with a soft chuckle.

“When you live alone, Jumin, you have a lot of spare time to learn. Go take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?” Zen gives a sweet smile. The other couldn’t help but smile right back. These two are practically already married. 

“Just water is fine.” Jumin responds. Zen finishes up setting out all the food and utensils before getting two glasses of water and pouring them. Once Zen has taken a seat, Jumin chose a seat across from him. 

“I.. hope I did this right this time. I worked hard on it, it’d be a shame if I messed up anything.” Zen said anxiously. It really was getting to him, like he was attempting to impress Jumin with his cooking. Though, it wasn’t as extravagant of a dinner as he’s used to, he’s not dumb enough to not know how commoners- I mean, how other people. He won’t criticize Zen for something like that, he’d only criticize him on healthy eating and eating at all. With that thought in mind he picked up his metal chopsticks and take full bites of each thing set in front of him. He’s so graceful, trying not to make a mess of anything. What do you expect? He’s had to sit at so many dinner with many people far richer and more powerful than him. Having table manners of a god and having to impress people for your father is what he grew up with. Once finished trying it, he looked up.

“I’m impressed. For how simple it is, it’s very good.” Jumin gave a little smile before taking a sip of his water. He really did like it, but he was glad he gets to eat dinner with Zen, who seemed to agree with those same opinions. 

A large smile creeped onto Zen’s face as he took bites of his own food. It was actually pretty good to him. Maybe Jumin needed to come by more often to help motivate him like this all the time. He continued to eat the meal, taking peaks at Jumin here and there. The man just being here, eating with him brought joy to his heart. Zen shook his head internally. No, he shouldn’t like him, but at the same time, maybe he does anyways. He knew he needed to stop pushing those feelings away. Hell, he kept the man’s damn handkerchief. Of course he has feelings for the trust fund kid. He knew Jumin was gay, but Jumin could never like him that way. They were just good friends with a slight hatred for each other. It couldn’t be anything more. Zen pondered to himself. Maybe, just maybe it could be something more. His thoughts took him over for a little, almost forgetting Jumin was next to him. He ate, just staring off at nothing in particular. He ate a bit more sloppy, not working as hard to impress his date- I mean, Jumin. Of course in the meantime, he got a bit of the kimchi sauce on his cheek. Jumin saw that smile on Zen’s face, and the way he stared off, wondering what he was thinking about. It was cute- Or wait, he’s handsome, not cute. Ahem. He took another bite and went to wipe his own mouth, right as he looked over to Zen to spot that sauce on his face. He supposed he’d have to clean it for him, since Zen was too oblivious to it, currently. He reached over to wipe it off his face, but instead he took the albino’s chin in his hand. Jumin leaned in and licked it right off his face. All the while he was internally freaking out about the fact he just did that.

“So messy.. Please pay attention to what you’re eating. I am not your maid.” He then let go of Zen’s chin and quickly turned back to his food, keeping a calm outlook. On the inside, he really couldn’t believe he just did that. It felt really good. He felt so satisfied from doing that, like was suppressing himself from touching Zen. He didn’t realize how painful it actually was to hold himself back. Jumin focused back into reality quickly and side-eyed Zen for a response. The man hadn’t taken very log to light up like a red christmas light. He looked at Jumin with an almost shocked and confused expression. His emotions are really buzzing. Finally, he placed his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands, biting his lip as he also screamed internally. They were such kids. Jumin couldn’t help a little smug smile from the blush he got out of Zen. With a just barely silent sigh, he was about to reach to the other to comfort him, but he stopped himself. 

“Are you alright, Zen?” He questioned. 

“You know what’s damn wrong trust fund kid. You enjoy messing with my feelings don’t you..?” Zen said almost solemnly, his face still hidden. He was a bit overwhelmed at the moment. So much so that he bit his lip till it almost bled, tear slightly brimmed his eyes. The poor albino just wanted to understand what he was feeling. He wasn’t used to feeling like this around guys, let alone Jumin.

“What do you mean by that?” Jumin’s expression and tone went from highly confused, to realization. He suddenly remembered Zen saying something about his feelings with texts between him and Seven. He also wondered how much Luciel was telling Zen behind his back. Forget that for now. “It seems to me that the only feelings I mess with of yours is anger.” Maybe it’s not the time for that right now. Zen was literally on the verge of tears from his emotions. His shoulders trembled as he held back the tears. His muscles tensed up, causing everything to hurt once more. He finally ripped his hands from his face and looked at Jumin. The tears were now visibly about to fall any second. 

“I.. I don’t understand..” Zen’s words quivered. They stung Jumin, as he saw those eyes. He didn’t want Zen to start crying because of him.

“Zen-” Jumin called out, unsure of what to say. How was he supposed to deal with this now that it’s his fault that Zen might cry? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.. But I’m sorry for whatever it is.” He took the risk and reached over to put his hand on Zen’s face, placing his thumb where he had licked him. 

“I don’t understand my feelings for you, you damn jerk!!” Zen suddenly burst out very loudly, causing Jumin to jump. The albino pushed Jumin’ hand away and bolted to his room. His door slam shut as he took a dive to the bed and began to sob. He couldn’t believe he just shouted that Jumin. He felt as though he made a fool of himself and that Jumin won’t think of him the same anymore. It was too stressful.

Jumin was left, stunned by the shout. Meanwhile Zen though Jumin didn’t like him, he felt as though the albino had to be lying. Feelings for him? Like.. the good kind of feelings? The king he’s been feeling for Zen for forever? This is why he avoided everyone so often. Not only because of stuff rom V, but because of the feeling that he was getting for Zen. It was getting hard to hold himself back around him now that they’re physically close and getting closer as.. Friends. Jumin turned towards the door, and calmly walked to it, giving it a soft knock. 

“I don’t want to bother you, but I’m sorry I didn’t understand before. Please, if you could let me talk to you..” Jumin trailed off. Perhaps he could confess? He wasn’t even sure if Zen was listening. “What is the word..” He thought for a moment. “I- Ditto, Hyun.” He tried to use slang he learned online, don’t judge him. He felt Zen might be able to understand better that way. “I’m.. sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” Jumin turned. He was going to go to the kitchen and clean up his and Zen’s plate first, then go home, of course.

Moments passed of silence, Jumin had finished cleaning up when the door slowly creaked open. Zen walked out down the hallway and into the kitchen. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around Jumin from behind while the man was just about done washing dishes for Zen. Jumin was surprised by the arms around him, though it felt nice.

“I’m.. I’m sorry for how I just acted Jumin.. I’m just.. Not used to what I’m feeling right now..” Zen’s voice was quiet, a little hoarse from his held back sobs. Jumin sighed and set down what he was doing to wipe off his hands. 

“It’s perfectly understandable, Zen.” I went through the same things manytimes. Plus.. I should be used to you.. Getting a little loud around me.” Jumin struggled to find a different word for ‘yelling’, since it seemed rude. It still was rude either way.

“Still.. You shouldn’t have to see me get like that.. I need to not overreact like that again..” Zen slowly let go of him, keeping his gaze away from Jumin’s while fiddling with his own rattail. Jumin already missed the warmth. 

“I don’t mind, though I’d have to agree on the overreacting bit. However.. I’m glad you stopped me before I left.” Jumin flashed a smile as he watched Zen play with his hair. He reached ad took the white rat tail from the other’s hands, like he was jealous of him touching his own hair. It was soft, a lot softer when not covered in dirt and blood. He stared at the hair almost sadly in silence as he held onto it. He then glanced up and let go of Zen’s hair. “I’m.. still going to apologize for how I acted as well. I most likely didn’t help the situation- I’m.. sorry for licking your face.” He looked away bashfully, giving a tiny face cough into the back of his hand.

“Jumin, it’s fine.. It’s not like I- Didn’t like it,” Zen responded. However, he didn’t even blush, he just looked tired. He was already too embarrassed from his actions. Maybe he should just let his emotions carry him where he needs to go and stop fighting them. Maybe it’ll make him happy. It never hurts to try. In seconds he went in for a hug. “Thank you for.. Putting up with me Jumin. Really.. I’m sorry for all the time I was a jerk. I just want to be able get along with you, honestly.” He says honestly. Jumin wasn’t expecting it, he wasn’t expecting a lot from him right now. He of course hugged back tightly, but not enough to hurt him, just firmly. He relaxed a bit with Zen’s words and breathed out a long breath he didn’t realize he was keeping in.

“I will say it again Zen. I provoked you to be a jerk most to all of the time.” Jumin said, pulling away slightly to look at Zen. “Though, I think we have been getting along, lately. Have you.. Not noticed?” He questioned, stopping to wait for a response. He was eager for the response. Jumin thought of them as friends by now. Friends tease each other right? They hang out often, and compliment each other on their practicing, have parties with other friends. He really wondered if Zen saw them as friends at all. 

“I’ve just been.. Too caught up either with work or my own emotions to realize anything anymore.. It’s hard running a business yourself and having to train your mind to create choreography every month. So I don’t get much time to think other things..” Zen looked at Jumin with a sad face. He never had the chance to think about what Jumin was to him, but he guessed they were getting along better. Jumin could understand, though not completely accepting of the response. 

“I see..” Jumin didn’t mean to sound so disappointed, but it came out that way. “Yes, running businesses is hard, though you also push yourself far more than I do. I suppose it makes sense then. But.. I’d see us as friends.” Even if he’d like it to be a little more than that. It was clear on his face that he wanted to say more, because Zen gave a confused look for a moment. 

“It’s.. getting late- and I know you have work tomorrow.. And so do I. I don’t wanna keep you here too long.” Zen didn’t want him to leave, but it was getting awkward and he does need some sleep soon. Jumin also didn’t want to leave, but.. He doesn’t exactly condone staying under the room of another man whom he may like more than just a friend. The other night was an exception. 

“Wait-” Jumin said suddenly, only with a slight tone of panic. He really, really didn’t want to leave. He gently lifted up Zen’s face by his chin. “May I.. kiss you?” He asked, out of the blue. Nothing is official. Not their feelings, their relationship, their.. Anything, but he wanted to. Maybe they could both feel a little satisfied. He wasn’t good at emotions, this is the only way he could make Zen understand some other way. The albino did loo more shocked, his mouth partially open as he attempted to form words, before clothing it and simply nodding. He wanted this, his eyes glossed over with emotion as he moved close to Jumin, his hands gently laying on the man’s chest. A smile creeped onto Zen’s face, feeling so right as Jumin only waited a split second to take in the scene before leaning in and kissing him. It wasn’t making out, it was just, a long passionate kiss. The kiss was returned quickly as Zen clung to the front of Jumin’s suit. He leaned as close as he could before Jumin pulled away. They both watched each other, Zen letting out a pleased sigh with a gentle blush on his face. Jumin gave a little smile, only to glance at Zen’s lips again. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again. So he does. Now realizing he hand slipped his hands to Zen’s waist, he pulled him a little closer. The kiss was longer, and a little more intimate than before. Thought Zen had a ‘beast he had to keep down? Jumin’s is way worse. At least that’s what he likes to think. 

Hands from Zen became entangled in Jumin’s hand, letting him deepen the kiss more. He was just losing himself in it as his tongue gently grazed the bottom of Jumin’s lip. There was a weak hummed out noise from Zen, which would most likely be identified as a moan. He then bit Jumin’s lip, a smirk appearing on his face. Jumin let his mouth open, as if to gasp as Zen suddenly tugged at his hair. Oh and he saw that smirk. Jumin was now gone. He looked playfully displeased before giving a challenging smirk right back. Two could play at this game. Swiftly, Jumin switched them around, pushing the back of Zen into the counter before kissing him once more. He took the opportunity to swipe his tongue between Zen’s lips, like a warning for more. His hands had slipped down to the other’s hips, though, even now he was cautious about how hard he touched or held onto Zen. Despite this, Zen still let out a whimper and moan. To challenge Jumin right back, his knee gently rubbed against Jumin’s crotch, receiving a gasp, kissing Zen hard to keep a moan from escaping. Zen’s poor face was bright red, his eyes filled with lust as they were half open, but still he tugged at Jumin’s hair again. With another gasp from the other he pressed his leg between Zen’s to grind against him as he started sliding a hand up Zen’s tank top.

Jumin pulled away from Zen’s mouth long enough to look at him as his guard went down. The leg between his own made him melt, and become way more submissive with more small whimpers and moans escaping his lips. Jumin rewards him with a hand rubbing through the soft white hair before cupping his cheek and giving him random pecks of kisses. There was something that still felt off for him, his stomach churning a bit the more heated he got, but not in a good way. It was quickly cut off by a moan from Zen and nails digging into Jumin’s back that totally didn’t feel all too familiar. The albino couldn’t handle what felt like constant teasing, he was getting desperate, so of course something slipped from his mouth.

“D-daddy..~” Zen cooed and moaned as he face turned even brighter of a red, it immediately being hidden in Jumin’s chest. His breathing was heavy. Jumin smirked at the noises, that were again, totally not becoming nostalgic in all the wrong ways. His eyes grew even wider from the name being said. God that went straight to his dick, he basically gasped out a moan from hearing it. This wasn’t the end though, the feeling in his stomach dropped like he could throw up any second. Jumin had forced himself to keep going, lifting Zen’s face up to show him.. How good he was for.. Saying that- No. Jumin couldn’t. He remembered what he did to Zen. He.. took advantage of him while he was drugged and drunk to hell and back, and he didn’t stop. Zen still didn’t know the full truth about that night.

Jumin looked like a deer in the head light as he started to shake, quickly backing away from Zen. He almost looked as if he could start crying any second. 

“I’m.. so sorry Zen, but I can’t I.. can’t. Not again.. Please, just forget this happened.. I need to go.” He turned and left quickly, not bothering to grab anything he’s left other than his phone. Not only that night, but what he’s sure those men did to Zen. How could Zen just let him do that to him? Jumin feels as bad as the guys to him him, he almost feel worse. “Goodnight, Zen..” He said quickly, refusing to look at Zen as he very suddenly left. Perhaps he shut the door a bit too hard before he proceeded to walk down the street and call his driver. He just.. Needed a drink right now.

Zen was now the one left there, confused. A wave of pain hit him like no other. He had finally opened up to Jumin and this happened. He knew he wasn’t enough. Zen sunk down to the floor, tears in his eyes as he softly began to sob. Where did he go wrong? He really doesn’t understand, now. He just opened up about his feelings to Jumin. The poor man gets up, trying to see clearly. Eventually, he made his way to his bedroom to sob. Using his laptop, he messaged Seven. He had to tell someone. He gave him the run down of what happened, before he ended up falling asleep from crying so much. In the end, Seven ended up messaging Jumin. 

However, before that, Jumin was silent, watching the road all the way home. Once there, he immediately head up to one office, or sitting area that had the giant open window to the side. He pulled out a bottle of wine and a wine glass, only then realizing how much he was shaking. He kept missing the cup. It didn’t matter, he’d have someone clean the stains later. He picked up the very messy and full glass.. Then drank all of it in one go. Oh. He cleared his throat, he hadn’t even sat down yet, so he does so and immediately crosses his legs. He finally looked at his phone. He read the message and immediately began to silently break down. He put his hands on his face and scratched at it a bit, tugging his hair as he did so.

Seven: that was really damn cold of you.. I thought I knew you better. Maybe you are worse than V

“I co-” Jumin paused, he was going to say his thoughts aloud, but that was weird. Though, he couldn’t he just.. Did that to Zen. Not only that, Zen wasn’t drunk, or high, or drugged. Zen was Zen.. and he wanted to do that. He could’ve done it, and not felt horrible for what he did before, but he stupidly stopped. 

Seven doesn’t understand shit. 

He poured another glass, and another, till the bottle was empty. By then he was getting a nice buzz. He thought about replying to Seven.. He looked at his phone again, but the last sentence just got him so angry. What does this have to do with V? He was going to pour more wine, but finally realized it was empty. He angrily picked up the glass and threw it, it shattering on the floor. He was glad Elizabeth wasn't in here to see this. He angrily looked at his phone and tapped out a reply to Seven.

Jumin Han: Yiu don't understans... I didn't mean to hurt Zen. Please, take care of h 

It was all he typed before he hit sent. Fuck, how buzzed was he getting from the wine? That plus his anger and frustration didn’t help. He sighed, tossing his phone onto the chair he was just in. He then got a cup of water and went to bed, but not before calling some workers in the building to come clean up his mess for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Very sorry for the wait, we've both been busy and getting into multiple other fandoms. We really appreciate all the feedback! It's really helped bring us back here. Hopefully, our inspiration will continue to thrive. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
